


I've Got the Devil Inside Me

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Gay, Group Sex, M/B, M/M, Piss Play, big toys, butt plug, diaper love, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: Definitely one of my darker stories, though even still, a love story, only the characters absolutely love unbridled, raw gay diaper sex.  Do not read if you are faint of heart.
Kudos: 1





	I've Got the Devil Inside Me

I've Got the Devil Inside Me

****Warning, this story contains scenes that may not be suitable for all audiences. It contains scenes of raw animalistic sex between men and boys, boys and boys, diaper usage, piss play, and so much taboo it is not even funny. The choice to read this story is solely up to you the reader, should it be illegal or immoral for you to do so, that is your decision, not mine. This story shall always remain in my control, please do not repost this story without first obtaining my permission. While I almost always write loving stories, this is not one of them, though, even still, there is more loving in it than I had anticipated. It is also longer than I had thought when I had started, it was intended to be a quick short story, but just kept going, and still shorter than my usual, is still a few chapters long. As always, should you wish to drop me a line with your thoughts on this, or any of my other many stories, please email me at erich5748 at ymail.com. I would love to hear from you. Please enjoy.****

I've got the devil inside me, you might think I'm being facetious, but it is both the literal and figurative truth. He is so gloriously inside me it is not even funny. Mmm, so good. His cum and piss make me whole.

So yeah, my name is Seth, and here is my tale. I just died, you might ask how or why, and why would I go to hell. Well, the sad truth is, I am most certainly not a good boy, in fact, I am pretty bad. I was never taught to be good, I was never taught right from wrong, I was raised by a whore of a mother who used and abused both drugs and alcohol, and a father who happily sold her for what he could get. My father too was a real piece of work, gang enforcer, drug cooker, and all around all star father, father of the year you might even say. Yeah right. 

My own father would sell my ass any chance he got, but, in all fairness, I started selling it first, and I got way more action than my mother ever did, most of the time he had no idea.

I was eight the first time I sold my ass, it was to a fourteen year old boy who thought it was so kinky fucking me through my diapers. Ah, one of my many shames, or deep dark desires. I was never able to be potty trained, I have never actually peed on the toilet. The fact that I was born severely premature and was not expected to live, on top of the fact that I know for a fact that my mother never stopped using all throughout her pregnancy, clearly caused me to not develop properly. At the age of twelve, I still looked eight, but I compensated by being the meanest bastard I could be.

So, anyway, the fourteen year old caught on to the fact that I was diapered, turns out that turned him on big time, and before I knew it, I was offering to give him my virginity, as well he would be getting rid of his at the same time, for the cheap fee of only twenty bucks. He fucked me long and hard, he hurt me, he filled me, that was the first time I was piss fucked, and I had the best time of my life. It was not even twelve hours later that I was taking my second cock, and my first adult. Fuck did he ever hurt.

He too loved the fact that I was diapered, and I told him to piss in me and piss fuck me long and hard, to make me scream, and boy did he. He took me, he pounded me, and he took great pleasure in it. Fuck, so did I.

That night, my dad found out, laughed, and said good, now I'll gladly sell your whore ass and let you help pay to raise your useless fucking ass. Yeah, I know, father of the year, right. Don't worry, I was more than used to being called that, and oh so much worse. The first time I remember him calling me a useless piece of shit was when I was four. 

My mother was no better there though. I was way worse than that to her. I honestly have no idea how I even survived, given how much they clearly wanted me. Oh well.

I dropped out of school not long after my first fuck, so at the wise old age of eight, and went to work. I would do anything and everything, I cared nothing at all. I had absolutely no conscience, I stole whatever I wanted, I vandalized anything in my path, I did drugs, and I fucked and or got fucked by any boy, teen, or man who would pay. I never even cared how much money I made from doing any of it either, it was not about the money, I just loved gay baby boy diaper loving sex, and the power to do what I wanted, when I wanted. Who was going to stop me. My loving parents. Yeah, that is a laugh. The cops, damn near as big a laugh, I have been fucked by more cops than you can shake your diapered pussy at.

Almost every night I got home, I'd find a man in my bedroom, and my dad warning me to make him very happy. Only, I never cared about them, I made them happy, only if they made me happy, and it is easy to make me happy. Fuck me hard, and through my diaper, cum in me, piss in me, and then piss fuck me like the dirty whore I am, that makes me happy. I tell you, I never had a complaint, and there was always some dirty fucker happy to fill me, from the time I was eight, until I was twelve when I died.

So, yeah, dead. Not so living. No breath. No pulse. Yep, dead. D.E.D. Dead.

So, how did I die, and how am I writing all this, telling my dirty, sordid tale, you might ask. Good questions.

You might think I died from a drug overdose. Nope. You might think that a rival gang member took me out. Nope. You might even think one of my parents took me out in a drug filled rage. Nope. Then you might think I died of some horrible sexually transmitted disease, honestly, that is how I thought I would go too. Nope.

No, instead, I was hit by a fucking truck. It bloody well hurt too, I gotta say. It was all my fault too, and I was not even trying to die to escape my horrible life, are you fucking kidding, I loved life, I was having the time of my life. I was a bit drunk, but not too bad, I had only had one bottle of wine, my usual is two to feel good, it was a dark and rainy night, and I thought I was fast enough to cross the street. Nope, I was not, I was hit, hard, I was thrown, I skidded a good fifteen meters, my skin peeled off me so bad that it sent at least four emergency workers to grief counseling, and it really fucking hurt. They say I died instantly, I am here to tell you here and now, I most certainly did not, it took thirty hideous seconds to die, and in that thirty seconds, pain the likes of which you cannot imagine encompassed my entire being. Maybe that was the payment I got for beating up all those kids. Maybe that was what I deserved for doing all that bad stuff.

Then I woke up again, standing in some dungeon looking room, done in a pretty Greek murder Gothic style. Dark, dingy, smelling of sulfur, various bones littering the corners, so, my kind of place. Sitting on a throne of bones is a man who radiates evil, though he is the most insanely gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. He has a miserable scowl on his face.

“Wow, who are you, you're hot.”

He cracked the tiniest of smiles, but then forced the scowl back on his face.

“The devil. Though, considering that you loved the Greek mythology most of all, I am Hades to you. I am all death gods, I am none, I am your worst nightmare, I am your best dream.”

“Um, shouldn't I be going through the lines to determine where I go then?”

“Yes, but I have a special proposition for you.”

“Only if you're diapered.”

“I could make your death miserable.”

“Yeah, and I can make your eternity a wondrous dream come true. I have always been able to feel when someone's gay, and when they're attracted to me, and you're both, well, the feeling's mutual, you're really fucking hot.”

“I would be, I'm the devil.” He grinned.

“Are you diapered?”

“Yes, I too have loved that human invention since they started. So nice, so thick, so soft.”

“And what of your wife, and or wives?”

“They have their own lives. I am the god of death, I do what I want, when I want, and who I want. So, I have a special deal for you.”

“What are your terms?”

“You will get to be my newest angel of death, you'll get to collect the souls of the dead who are gay diaper lovers. If you get to enjoy it, and make them enjoy their passing as well, then so be it. In exchange, you'll also be my lover here.”

“Gee, can I think about it. Sure.” I smiled brightly. 

I was a real fucking shit disturber in life, and now I get this in death, wicked. Literally.

“I thought you might like that. You're a lot like me, and if I didn't know any better, I'd honestly think you were one of my demigod sons.”

“How many of them do you have?”

“Not many. Only a couple hundred or so. Most have no real powers, most aren't even good and evil, hell, one kid ended up being a bloody Catholic priest, and the little fuckup doesn't even fuck little boys like they're known to do. What a terrible waste of seed. Granted, I truly do hate sex with women, but sometimes the blasted bitches invoke one of my other personalities that are supposed to like women, and lots of them. That's truly not me though. Most never even know I am their father, and that's for the best.”

“That's too funny. I've had a couple Catholics before. They never screamed Oh God, more than when I was with them, I guarantee you that.” I could feel even myself grinning brightly at that.

“I know. I've been watching you, from the time you were six, I knew you were special, and that someday I'd get you.”

“Was I really scheduled to die in that way?”

“No, you were scheduled to die at age fourteen from a drug overdose.”

“Huh, so you can cheat fate, huh.”

“Hah, the fates, what a scam. They usually have no fucking clue what's happening. No, even they can't foresee true accidents, at least not all the time. Sometimes they do actually fuck up and get things right. We joke, behind their backs of course, that they're the weathermen of death. More often than not, they're incredibly wrong, but occasionally they're right. Of course, when they hear those jokes, usually someone ends up having a very bad day.” He laughed.

“That's too funny. So, tell me, do I get wings and all that?”

“If you want 'em, sure. Almost anything you want, you can do.”

“Wicked.”

“Yes, yes you are, hence the reason you're here.”

“I know. I knew I was gonna go straight to hell when I died, but then, given what most of those arrogant assholes thought of their god, I sure as hell didn't wanna go there.”

“Yeah, except they all come here, no matter what, then they get judged by me and or my judges, and I guarantee you, any that did anything in their gods' name, and then begged forgiveness for doing it, gets all that they truly deserve. You, you were special though, you knew you were bad, and you were happy being bad. You and I are a lot alike. Yet, you weren't evil, you did bad, but you were never blasphemous, you never did anything, and then begged god for forgiveness. You were absolutely a little shit, and I fell for you when you were six. Fuck you were hot in your diapers. By the way, I have fucked you, at least twenty times now, I always paid top dollar, and it was me that whispered into your dads ear to hire you out, instead of kill you.”

“Really, that's hot.”

“Oh yeah. I have been one of your biggest fans.”

“Mmm, thanks. Well, I don't mind the dark and dingy, but what say we find somewhere more comfortable and strip down to just our soggy baby diapers, and truly get to know each other?”

“I knew you'd like the décor here, hence this was where I met you. Our bedroom is far nicer though.”

“Mmm, our bedroom. I like that. So, when my mother used to tell me that I had the devil in me, I guess she was right, huh?”

“From the time you were eight, you better believe it, because I was your first man?” Hades Grinned brightly.

“Fuck me, I still remember the feel of you ramming your big cock in my tiny pussy, and fucking me hard, making me scream, you truly made that the best first real fuck.”

“I knew it's what you wanted, so I gave it to you. I also arranged the first boy to fuck you as well. I knew it was what you wanted, and boy did you. Had you not, you would've turned him down, instead you rocked his world, and when he died two hours later from a tumor, he was happier than he had ever been.”

“Really, he died, I wondered why I never saw him again, I told him to come see me any time he needed release.”

“Yeah. I visited him that very morning, told him that his time was near, but that if he truly wanted to experience sex the way he had dreamed of it for so long, that he should search you out, that you were ready and probably more than willing, that you were both virgins, and that he should take care of that before he died. He died truly happy, and you did that for him. He's been reborn now, lucky bastard got to be a dog this go round, that's a good life if you get a good family, and I ensured he did.”

“Really, a human can be reborn as an animal.”

“Or a plant, or if you really deserve it, maybe you'll get back to back lives as pimples on fat sweaty mans ball sacks. The most evil person I ever had the displeasure of meeting is still getting that fate. Every few days, he's reborn as a fresh new pimple on some poor bastards nuts. A T.V. Preacher who was not nearly so saintly as he portrayed himself to be, and when I told him of his punishment, he actually cried. Man, what a horrible human being he was, I hated him.”

“Wow, you're evil.” I giggled.

“I can be, but you can't spell Devil without evil, now can you.” He grinned brightly.

“Nope.”

“So, here's our bedroom.”

“Wow, nice.”

“Thanks, it's taken a few millennia to get it right, but this I like.”

There are a few doors leading from the main bed chamber, at least two of them appear to go outside, and so I head to one of them. I open the double french doors and go out onto a deck that overlooks what must be the fields of punishment. A truly horrible sight, and it made me feel good. I looked for only a minute, then went to the other set of doors that leads to the outside, a matching set of double french doors, and here I see a beautiful river scene, only the river is nothing like you can imagine. Try and imagine a river of actual fire, and every cataract in the river causes a scream. It is a truly spectacular view.

“Wow, nice views.” I said as I came back in.

“They change day by day, depending on my mood. If I'm happy, they tend to show those two, if I am miserable, it might actually be sunny outside and there will actually be birds singing. Fuck, it makes me sick just thinking about it.”

“Yuck, me too. I grew up in the slums, I grew to love the sounds of sirens and gun shots, screams, and people dying. Even people having sex, you heard that all the time, I loved that sound.”

“Yeah, now that's my idea of heaven.” Hades grinned.

“Heaven, you're not supposed to believe in that, are you?”

“For every heaven, there must be a hell, for every hell, there must be a heaven. They're all down here though, everyone comes here, but some don't deserve to be punished. Most do though. It's truly funny, most people think that they're so good that they deserve to go to heaven, they think that they went to church, they did everything in their gods' name, they deserve to go to whatever version of heaven they subscribe to. Yeah, not so much. Less than five percent actually get that. Most just lived, not really good or bad, so they just exist down here. Some get to be reborn to try again, or to get a happy life, because many do deserve to try for a happy life.”

I went to another door, and this one led to the most amazing bathroom I have ever seen. A sunken tub in the polished black granite floor the size of a swimming pool, the faucets are gold plated, the spout none other than a gold plated skull, the handles are finger bones. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of jets, as well as numerous loungers in the tub, each one giving you water massages in different ways. There is a towel stand made of more gold plated bones. The toilet is a rather odd looking thing, it too made of gold plated bones. The sink is a rather large skull cut in half, it too is gold, and its taps match the tubs. The shower has a volcanic rock floor that will likely cut my feet to shreds, but I am guessing that that is the point, and its taps match the rest, and the shower head is another skull, and it looks like the water might just spray out the gaps in the teeth. The towel holders are just gold plated bone hands that jut out the wall, and when I went to touch one, I was not surprised when it tried to grab my hand. It did not scare me, I do not scare easily, I just laughed.

“Nice bathroom, very dark and dreary.”

“I know, amazing, right.” Hades grinned brightly.

“The most amazing bathroom I've ever seen or imagined before. Probably not everyone's taste, but hey, most don't have good taste, now do they.”

“No. Once punished some designer lady for twenty years, she brought in pastels, like talk about yuck. And flower print, ghastly, that disgusting bitch got forty years for that one. And the colour lavender, please. Lavender is a flower, not a colour, and it makes my eyes bleed just looking at it.”

“Me too.” I had to laugh, because I agree wholeheartedly.

The last door off the bedroom main leads to a closet, and this room is huge as well. Inside are all sorts of clothes from every era, nearly every country, and all of them the sorts of clothes you might expect death to wear. 

“Oh, please tell me,” I said as I exited the closet. “That those clothes will re-size to fit even me, some of them are great.”

“Nah, they can't do that, but you could change yourself to fit in them, or you could have our private tailor make yours for you in any conceivable style. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow, and he'll set you up.” He smiled brightly.

“That'd be amazing, thanks. Well, unless I'm mistaken, we're here to do something far more enjoyable than looking and talking, so, let's fuck.” I said.

“Always to the point with you. You never cared for romance or foreplay, no softness or gentleness, always just raw and dirty fucking. I like that in a person.” He smiled even brighter still.

“Yeah. Most called me an animal in bed.”

“Yeah, and none of them were even me.”

“Good.”

We both stripped off our clothes as fast as we could, and if I thought Hades was hot before, it is nothing to how he looks in just his gloriously super thick and soggy diaper. My god, mouth wateringly gorgeous. The lord of the dead is hot in way more than one way.

Well, not to be outdone, Hades groans as I too shuck off my clothes and expose my super thick and soggy diaper. I never thought of myself as hot, but so many men and boys have told me I am it is not even funny. I have wavy, shoulder length, raven black hair, and matching black eyebrows and lashes, covering deep dark brown eyes, pale milky white skin, well shaped mouth and nose on a classically Greek shaped face. I am tall and lean, already quite muscular, and yes, I do have a few tattoos already.

My dick, when it is exposed out my diaper, is already almost eleven centimeters long, and about three around, so not huge, yet, but a good size for a boy my age. I can already cum, and it is milky and thick, and so fucking tasty it is not even funny. My balls have already descended nicely, and are already nice and plump. Even still, I have next to no hair, but that is good, since I do wear diapers, and I had already planned to take it off anyway.

Once both down to just our soggy diapers, we jumped in the bed, and here I found Hades' one true luxury. The bed is as soft as a kitten, thick and fluffy too, and just perfect in every way.

“Mmm, nice bed.”

“Yeah, when I sleep, I like to be truly comfortable. Some people think that if I sleep, that I'd sleep on a bed of nails or shards of glass or obsidian or something like that, but me no.”

“Oh, you didn't just say what I think you said, did you?” I groaned, but I was trying not to laugh as well.

“Yep, I did.” He chuckled.

“That was truly bad, I loved it.”

“I thought you might, you and I have much the same sense of humour. So, anyway, no, I like to sleep nice and comfortable. Beds like that are for those that deserve them.”

“What kinda people deserve beds like that?”

“Mostly lawyers and politicians.”

“Wow, here I thought for sure they'd end up in paradise here.”

“No, I hate those people. I want the truth, I like people who tell you the truth, no matter how hard it might be to hear. Like you. You told people flat out you were bad, that you were an asshole, you never lied to anyone, when you had something hard to tell someone, you did it happily, usually while smiling. I mean, I love manipulative people more than most, but not them. They get to continue telling their lies every day, but they get no rest at night. They don't even know that they're dead, they still think that they're as big and powerful as they always were, only now, they get the most miserable sleep they can imagine.”

“Yeah, I'm the same, but then, you already know that, don't you.”

“For the most part. And no, I've never delved into your mid to see your innermost thoughts, that'd be wrong to do to someone I wanted for my own, someone I love.”

“If I'm able to read thoughts, I think I'd like to share each other in that way though.”

“You'll be able to, especially after we have sex, once we fully bond, but it won't be instantaneous either. It'll take a bit.”

“But we've already had sex you said.”

“Yes, but you never truly had sex with me, those were rough mortal representations of me. Also, had I let my guard down and truly filled you with all my godly seed, it would've burned you up instantly. No, you and I've had sex, but we've never truly made love either.”

“Oh, okay, that makes sense. Now, how's about you burn me up real good now, fill me with every drop of that hot godly seed that you possibly can.”

“Well then, why don't you get me ready Baby.”

Well, I was only too happy to do so, and so I poked a hole in the front of his soggy diaper and pulled out his mighty fine godly erection. It is already a good solid twenty centimeters long, and roughly fourteen centimeters around, it must be damn near four centimeters across at his widest. He has wicked looking veining all up and down his shaft, and he is so fucking hard it is unbelievable. The veining will feel great slipping inside me, he is going to tickle parts of me I never knew about. His dick head is bright purple, his shaft dark red, his foreskin is ample and pulled back over his head. He is oozing pre cum like a faucet on steady drip, and my mouth is watering just looking at it, and so, what is any gay baby boy slut supposed to do in such a situation, I bent down and sucked his large delicious looking head into my mouth and tasted his godly seed.

Oh. My. God. The taste, like nothing you could have possibly imagined. To me he tasted like pure amazingness, the perfect amount of sweetness, the perfect amount of saltiness, no bitterness, almost tangy, and I honestly think my eyes just rolled up in the back of my head.

“Pull off Baby, my first load needs to go in your gay baby boy pussy, and you have me so fucking hot, I'm likely to erupt.”

“Fuck me, you taste so fucking good, but yeah, you're right. My pussy deserves to be filled far more than my mouth.”

“Thanks, so do you though.”

“Thanks.”

I threw myself on the bed on my back, spread my legs wide open and pulled them back as far as I could, and offered myself up wholly. Even when I was alive, I almost never sucked cock, I was always far happier getting my gay baby boy pussy fucked and filled. Sure, I am a cum guzzling whore too, I cannot get enough of the stuff, and to me, if there was a heaven, it would be a continuous line of men and teen boys, all filling my ass and mouth at the same time, filling me as full as they possibly could.

Hades poked a hole in the back of my diaper, tickled my pussy for just a second, grinned, and then dove in, cock first, and drove himself deep inside me in one brutal, fast, dry shove. I screamed my ecstasy, fuck me he feels good.

“Oh yeah, fuck me hard and dry, you dirty demon fucker you.”

“Oh yeah, take my massive monster cock deep and dry you hot dirty slut.”

“Mmmm, no one ever fucked me so rough and dry before, it fucking hurts, I love it. Fuck me raw, make me hurt, fuck, you feel so good inside me. Your cock looked amazing, it felt wonderful in my mouth, but invading my tiny little gay baby boy pussy now, violating me so, now this is what I truly deserve.”

“Oh yeah, you deserve to be fucked dry and raw every day of your eternal punishment for being such a wicked boy.”

“Oh fuck me, punish me, oh fuck yes, I'm cumming.” I screamed, and then came.

Hades rammed his hand inside my diaper, collected my cum as I shot, and pulled it out, and licked my meager offering up as he continued to plow my pussy.

By the time he came a minute later, I was damn near ready to cum again. We had not stopped moaning and crying out, yelling and screaming as if someone were being murdered. Hades rammed himself in hard, gave a war cry, and then started cumming.

Imagine, if you will, having a fire hose shoved up your ass, and then someone opening the valve to full open. That is what it felt like to have Hades dump his load in me. Then there was the amazingly good feel of it too.

“Oh my, fuck me, you're still fucking cumming in me, it's like a fucking fire hose, and my god, it burns so wonderfully. Like you're filling me with acid.”

“I usually cum about five liters, and it is pure acid, if you were mortal, you'd be dead right now, it's eating you up inside, changing you, making you into who and what you want to be, deserve to be, and then, when I piss inside you, you'll be mine.”

“Oh fuck me, so good, and when I fuck you and fill you up with everything I have, then you'll be mine too.”

“Oh yeah. Never before have I fucked someone like you, someone who wants and needs to be fucked with wicked demon wild abandon, I knew you were my soul mate years ago.”

“I do want and need it, I truly do deserve it, every bit as much as you deserve it as well.”

“Oh, I do, and so much more too.”

As soon as he finished filling me with all his glorious godly cum, he started pissing in me. All the time he was cumming and pissing though, he never stopped, but he did slow right down, pistoning it deep inside me. My diaper, that had already been good and soggy, is now nearly saturated from all the cum and piss oozing out my gaping asshole, yet, I still have much inside me too. 

And then the real fucking started. Imagine watching a rabbit fucking, you know how fast they go. Well, that was nothing. Hades had slammed himself into me as deep as he could go, and then, using just barely a centimeter or two for stroke distance, he jack rabbit fucked me, pounding me for all I am worth. With my legs wrapped around him as they are, my heels pressing into his hot soggy diapered bum, he is actually making my legs tired from how he is moving me. 

Thirty seconds later, and he dumps another load of cum into me, almost as big, just as forceful, and every bit as glorious.

And still, he does not stop. He changes pace now, and goes so insanely slow it is almost agonizing. He is pulling all the way out, until he pops out, and then slipping himself all back in. The feel of his amazing dick slipping in and out of me in this fashion is too much, and not even a minute later, I am cumming again. Hades caught it in his hand, once more, and then licked it all off. It was a hell of a load too, far larger than any I have ever made before, and considerably thicker as well. Normally I can cum once, and it is good, my second load is minimal, and there has never been a third, though I love forcing myself to cum as much as five or six times in a row, it hurts, it burns, and it feels glorious. Hades cums again almost a minute later, drowning my gay baby boy pussy in damn near as big a load once more.

And still he does not stop. He changes pace once more, and continues fucking me, only now he is pulling out almost half way, gyrating his hips, and then slamming all back in, causing me to grunt.

We have not stopped yelling out our absolute bliss, it probably truly sounds like a murder is happening, he is hurting me, I am burning up, it is agonizingly painful, and it is the best sex I have ever experienced in my entire life. Though, now, I do suppose I am dead too.

As soon as Hades cums again, so do I, and he still manages to fill me up just about as much again. I can feel him filling me up even more, and while lots is still oozing out my gaping and ruined asshole, soaking into my now saturated diaper, more is just filling me up from the wrong end. I can tell I am getting the worlds most insane enema, and when it all lets go, it is going to be huge, powerful, and insane, I will likely achieve liftoff. I sure hope Hades slips the biggest butt plug in me he can, and does not allow me to go to the bathroom, it is what I deserve, and what I would do in his place.

I have no idea how, but when Hades collected my cum, because I did again, I had even more, and it was even thicker this time, damn near meal consistency, he slurped it all up, nearly a hundred milliliters which is huge, no human is supposed to cum that much, and he sighed so deeply.

Finally Hades stopped fucking me, he is still buried as deep inside me as he can be, and his amazing cock is still pulsing inside me, I can tell that he is not still hard, but nor has he shrunk down.

“Wow, that was fucking amazing.”

“Oh yeah, you took me so well. Most others I fucked like that died again not even half way through, they usually just turned to dust half way through and I didn't get my full release, now I am finally empty.”

“And I am so fucking full it's not even funny, it's amazing, I feel better right now than I've ever felt, better than I ever thought I deserved to feel. Are you gonna plug my gay baby boy pussy?”

“You bet.”

“And is it gonna be a wondrously large plug?”

“Oh yeah.”

“And is it gonna vibrate so much my teeth might rattle outta my head?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“And is it gonna seal me up so much that not a single drop more of your cum and piss leaks outta me?”

“Definitely.”

“And am I gonna scream in agony as you ram it deep inside me like the dirty slut I am?”

“I sure hope so.”

“Mmm, good. Then what are you waiting for.”

He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a plug that would have been too large for a fucking elephant, pulled his cock out of me, and then rammed the entire thing inside me in one brutal shove. He probably just destroyed my diaper, or at least what is left of it, not to mention what it just did to my asshole. Even being fisted by an adult my first time did not hurt this much, and that was a wonderful day. I screamed out, “Oh fucking yes, that's it, fuck me that hurts, so fucking big, you're tearing my pussy.”

“Wow, you took it.”

“Oh yeah, it hurts so fucking much, it's so good. Now, on your back bitch, I think that you deserve to be fucked as much as I can give you now.”

“I think once you remove your diaper, that at least one of the changes that your body's already starting, should make you happy.”

And so I did, though I did not remove it, I just poked a hole in the front and pulled my cock out. I am now almost three times my original size, and I am all veiny like Hades is, only more so. My cock is now all bumpy and gross looking, my head is huge now, and my precum is oozing copiously.

“Wow, I'm fucking huge.”

“Oh yeah, and you'll grow a bit more over the next few days as you fully change. You're gonna have a truly frightening piece once you're done, fuck, looks like it might even end up larger than mine. That's gonna be one amazing fucking cock.” He sighed as he looked at it.

“Wow. Me likey.”

“Mmm, me too. Now, fuck me with wild demon abandon, because you're definitely a demon in the sheets.”

“Oh yeah.”

And without further ado, I rammed my cock right inside Hades, straight through his diaper, and up his godly shitter, I never even poked a hole in it, until my cock went straight through it. I brutally shoved every millimeter I could inside Hades, he screamed out his agonizing pleasure, and then started egging me on.

Well, what is a gay baby boy slut to do. I fucked and I fucked and I fucked, long, hard, and brutal, I fucked. I came a further three times, each time feeling just a bit more copious than the last, and I pissed as well, and I truly piss fucked his cummy pissy gay baby boy pussy, through our soggy ruined diapers.

Hades did not cum again, which is too bad, but after what felt like a hundred litres being forced deep inside me, that is not so shocking. I can actually feel my stomach quite distended from him filling me all up good and proper, far more than any slut like me truly deserves, I must say, but trust me, I would never complain, well, unless I do not get it more and more and more.

After that third cum, I too feel as if I am finally finished, and so I reach into the end table and pull out another butt plug, every bit as large as the one I currently have lodged inside me, so I pulled out, then rammed in the large plug, and Hades too screamed out his pleasure.

“Holy fuck, you fuck amazingly well with your new cock, you totally brutalized my pussy, tore even me good and proper, thank you. I truly do love you.”

“And I definitely love you too, but, you're welcome. It was the least I could even imagine doing after the amazing rape fuck you just gave me.”

“Well, what say we change our destroyed baby diapers and go do something fun?”

“Shouldn't we shower first?”

“What, and wash away the glorious scent of raw demon sex, me no. That's a dirty rotten waste, and you agree. No, we definitely deserve to smell as raunchy as we do now. We're gonna make all the zombie servants barf with as disgustingly vile as we smell right now, and I love it.” He grinned.

“Mmmm, sounds nice.” I sighed, because I too love the smell of us as we are right now.

We smell like a cross between a brothel that has never been washed, and a teen boys football team locker room that has never been washed, with the unmistakable scent of both piss and shit mixed in with it.

“Mmmhmm. So, now, I scarcely need to ask, but single diaper, single diaper with doubler, or all that and a second full diaper.”

“All of the above. Even with this massive plug in me, I can still feel myself oozing, and I have a feeling that I'm gonna need lots of absorption.”

“Yeah, you and me both, though I did fill you even more, but it'll take a few weeks before you reach my output, but maybe less too, since you already have an impressive output already for just starting to change.”

“Wicked, I'll pump litres of hot gay baby goo too.”

“Yep, all my powers will be yours as well. I'm still technically stronger, but only because I'm truly a god, whereas you're just immortal now.”

“Nice.”

“Thought you'd like that.”

“Mmmhmm.”

And so we diapered each other up real well. I thought I had had good diapers before, but they were nowhere near what these ones are. Each diaper alone is every bit as thick and comfortable as when I would triple diapered myself. The diaper doublers are more like triple the normal size, and I am talking triple these diapers' capacity, not like the ones I used to have. If I had to guess, I would say that these diapers all together will probably last me a good three or four days. It is so fucking thick, it is amazing. And then Hades slipped onto me a pair of incredibly thick rubber panties, which he then cinched up a cable running through the waist and leg bands, and snapped on a small pad lock.

“Oh, you dirty fucker, I like where you're going.” I grinned brightly. Now I cannot possibly get out of my diapers at all.

“Thought you might, and you get to put me into my matching pair too. We get to see who cracks first and begs to get out of their diapers, so that we can release what'll surely be an apocalypse inducing shit.”

“Fuck, we're gonna achieve liftoff for sure, aren't we.” I laughed happily.

“I have before. It was a five flusher, even in my toilet, that's used to being overloaded.” He laughed.

“Nice.”

It took me a few minutes, but I got Hades all diapered up just as gloriously thick, and then locked into his rubber pants. Then we stood up and tried to walk. Yeah, not walking, definitely waddling. A butt plug that feels like it is a meter around and half meter long shoved inside me, and a diaper that feels like two good sized pillows wrapped around me, trust me, we are not walking. It is so fucking amazing.

“This is so fucking great. My plug hurts so much, the vibrator is agonizing in its intensity, and these diapers, my god, so fucking thick and comfortable.”

“I know, it's horribly amazing, isn't it.”

“Mmmhmm. Now, I definitely need a drink, and lots and lots of food.”

“The kitchen will have lots for us, have no fear.”

“Good. Hey, do I get to try ambrosia?”

“Yep, it won't kill you now, so you get to enjoy it as well. Same with the nectar of the gods, you'll love it. Nectar tastes like the tears of the damned for me, the most soothing thing I know.” He sighed.

“Hmm, wonder what it'll taste like to me.”

“Probably a mix of sweet boy cum and piss.”

“Oh man, if that's the case, I'll never wanna stop drinking it.”

“No, and lots of times I will mine to taste like that as well. I happen to know that that's the flavour that you like best in the world, so that's likely to be what it is for you.”

“I definitely can't wait, but I also wanna taste your tears of the damned, that does sound nice and soothing, the kinda thing one should drink before bed so that he's nice and sleepy. I bet it causes the most amazing dreams of pain and suffering.”

“That's exactly why I drink it before bed, it is so relaxing, and the dreams, so pleasant.”

“Can't wait.”

We reached the kitchen only a few moments later, and the servant zombies had a good spread out for us, and yes, they did retch at our wondrous scent. We each dished up a large platter of foods, grabbed a couple squares of ambrosia, and a large mug of nectar, as well an even larger glass of water from the river of pain and misery, the Acheron. Actually, the water is quite refreshing, at least to me.

We had a really good meal. For zombies in the underworld, they sure know how to cook a mighty fine rack of ribs. The nectar and ambrosia, though, no, those are out of this world. My nectar did taste just like a good mix of young teen boy cum and piss, I requested my mug to be topped up at least four times, though I think it was actually five. The ambrosia, now, that tasted like rhubarb to me, I love the stuff, so bitter and sour, one of my most favorite foods on the planet. I ended up eating probably twenty of those delicious little squares. I was so stuffed by the time we finished eating it was sick. I know that by this time tomorrow, I will have to go to the bathroom so bad that I'll probably be nearing death again. I will not be the first to crack though. I love feeling the pain of a massive shit building up, and once went five days without going once, and it was a dirty fucker who wanted to fuck me like that, and he came and pissed in me almost as much as Hades had, and caused me to expel all. Was amazing.

“So, what's there to do around here?”

“Lots.”

“Good, 'cause I love fucking and getting fucked more than the average person, but one can't possibly do that all day long, though I have tried a few times, so I hope that there's lots of fun stuff to do here.”

“Sure. In the castle are lots of amenities, there's no shortage of fun to be had, but, you can go outside too and have fun there. You're even allowed to go to the field of punishment and torment a few people.”

“Ooh, like could I find the most anti gay men there and fuck them long and hard?”

“Of course, it wouldn't be punishment to them otherwise. Most of the truly detestable anti gay people end up with that type of punishment, usually by the same gays that they killed, and they are doomed to never enjoy it, ever, for an eternity.”

“Very nice. I just might to take advantage of that from time to time.”

“Why not, I do.” He grinned.

“So, what all do we have to do inside the castle then?”

“Movie theatre, games room, pool, race car track, and just about anything else you could care to do.”

“Nice, any good movies in the theatre?”

“Oh yeah, only the best comedies to ever be released.”

“You don't strike as the comedy movie kinda guy.”

“Sure, I love all the old classic comedies, like Friday the Thirteenth, Child's Play, Nightmare on Elm Street. The cheesier the death scenes, the more I laugh. I'm a hopeless comedian I suppose.”

“Oh good, for a second there, you actually had me, I thought you meant movies like those of Chevy Chase, John Candy, and oh god, Leslie Nielsen played in.”

“Oh, horror movies, no, I enjoy them every so often, when I really need a good scare. Sometimes I'll even watch a good terror movie, like Finding Nemo, or, I'm ashamed to admit it, Frozen. I admit, I cried at the end when they lived happily ever after. What a horrible ending. I watched the entire movie, hoping the frozen witch bitch would freeze her sister and make her her frozen slave. Now that would've been a good ending.”

“Couldn't watch it, got half way through and just couldn't do it any more. Now, any Stephen King horror ever made, now that's good cinema. That guy's my own personal god. Oh, and what do you think about game of Thrones. Now there's good TV.”

“Catch every episode, have every book, brilliant.”

“Same. Once told my father that if we were in that book, he'd already be dead. He laughed, and said ditto.”

“Yeah, I know. I laughed real hard at that. He was a horrible father, and you loved him.”

“Yeah, hated him so much I loved him. Same with my mother. Hey, can I go back and torture them a bit?”

“Don't see any reason why not.”

“Good. Every time they look in a mirror, they'll see my face from now on.”

“Nice, plenty evil, just mean enough to drive them mad, but not so bad as to make them kill themselves.”

“And should be easy to pull off too.”

“Yep, it will. Now that you're an angel of death, stuff like that's easy.”

“Wicked. Maybe I'll go today or tomorrow some time. Wonder if they're even doing a funeral for me or anything?”

“Let me check........Nope. Cremation, no service, nothing. They never shed a tear.”

“Too bad, that just might get them a little extra punishment then.”

“I would. Parents are supposed to at least grieve a little at the loss of their kid, even one like you. They were in constant fear that they'd wake one night with you standing over them with a knife, and then proceed to plunge it into them, repeatedly.”

“Hmm, never even thought of it, to tell you the truth. Why kill em, they were still paying to raise me, and I'm a lot of things, but I'm no cold blooded murderer. I knew they never truly cared about me in any way, how could they, from the time I was two, they said they knew there was a screw loose in me, that I was the devil child. Well, what the fuck did they expect, my mother was and is still hooked on drugs, she screwed me in the head long before I was ever born, so it was all her fault. Not to mention how they raised me. My dad's given me alcohol for as long as I can remember, and I'm positive they both drugged me, I'm shocked that they didn't accidentally kill me.”

“They damn near did, a few times I might add, but yeah, it was their fault you turned out how you did, and I know, hence the reason why I like you so much. You're evil, no doubt there, but you're not a killer. You'd kill in a heartbeat to protect yourself, but you'd rather torture peoples minds instead, and I respect that.”

“Same, you're evil, but why kill em, they're gonna get here eventually anyway, right, so may as well wait, play the long game, and punish them even more. I was the same, why kill someone when you can torture them just a little every day and make their lives as miserable as you can.”

“Exactly.”

“So, what's the pool like?”

“It's a sulfuric pool, heated to just a couple degrees below boiling, just acidic enough to exfoliate you perfectly, just warm enough to be nice and comfortable, yet surprisingly cool for swimming. The hot tub is melted pure sodium chloride, kept right around the nine hundred degree mark, perfect to relax, and cleans the pores like you wouldn't believe.”

“Nice, and I trust I won't even melt in those.”

“No, most would, but you won't, at least now.” He grinned.

“Good. Conventional thinking says I'd just burst into flames dipping a toe into that.”

“Yes, rather enjoyable to watch someone who deserves that actually.”

“I don't doubt.”

“So, yeah, there's a few slides and a diving board into the pool as well. The slides are made of shark skin, and the diving board is made of tempermental metal. In fact, it's been known to throw me a hundred meters in the air when I jump on it.”

“Wicked. Can't wait to try them. The slides must just rip your skin to shreds.”

“Oh yeah, and then when you land in the pool, the sulfur burns like nothing you can possibly imagine, it feels amazing.”

“Can't wait. What about the games room?”

“I haven't finished telling you about the sauna and steam room yet. The sauna gets to nearly a thousand degrees, a nice dry heat, will mummify a mortal in five seconds or less. The steam room uses an acid steam, so refreshing.”

“Very nice, anything else in there.”

“No, other than just some nice lounge chairs for relaxing.”

“Good.”

“So, the games room?”

“Bowling alley, pinball machines, whack a pope, pool tables, minefield hockey table, all the classics.”

“I'm sorry,” I laughed. “Did you say whack a pope and minefield hockey?”

“Yeah, of course. Whack a pope, you have this big iron sledge hammer, and every time a dead pope pokes his head through the hole, you have to smash it with all your might. The minefield hockey is a blast though, quite literally. Similar to air hockey, but every so often, you'll hit a mine, and you get a massive explosion. Lots of fun, actually.”

“Too hot.”

“This is hell baby, nothing here is too hot.” He grinned.

“Good. I always loved the heat.”

“As I always say, if you can't handle the heat, don't do anything that'll land you in hell.” He grinned.

“Not only can I handle it, but I love it, and I did plenty to get me here.”

“You sure did.”

“So, what else is there to do around here?”

“Pretty much everything you can do in a city, you can do somewhere here. Oh, and I do have an amazing library in the castle, some great horror stories. Outside, though, once you start wandering around, you'll find all sorts of great places. Like I said, if you can imagine it, it's likely here somewhere.”

“Can't wait to check out the library as well then, I love to read. So, what's my job actually entail then?”

“You'll get the chance to visit each person before he dies and guide them to here. If they're receptive to the fact, you're more than welcome to fuck them good and hard, and or have them fuck you as well. You'll typically have at least a couple hours to kill before they die, and you'll know the instant their lives end. You then bring their everlasting soul here, and show them to the judges to see where they get to go. Just remember, if you have sex with them, you must change yourself to a mortal, for to fuck them as you are now, you'd kill them, possibly for good. Some actually deserve that, mind you, but not most. Because you're also our newest angel of death, and your sole job's to collect the gay diaper lovers, it'll also be up to you to carve out a new home for them all here. I already have a list of all the souls who are here that'll be happy to move to your new home, and then any souls that you collect that deserve to go there will then be shown there, usually by you once they pass judgment and are not recommended to the fields of punishment.”

“Nice, but I suppose that I'll haveta make it a nice place then, huh?”

“Yes, but you already have some great ideas as to what a great place for gay diaper lovers should be, and all the rest of the souls will request all sorts of things. It'll also be up to you to approve or decline, and if you approve of it, have it done. You'll have a team of at least a hundred zombies to start, and once you are done the main work, then only ten will be needed.”

“Yes, I do, and that sounds good to me. So, when's my first scheduled appointment?”

“In two weeks, assuming he doesn't have an accident before that. It's getting pretty close though, the fates rarely ever get it that far off this close, so we should be able to pinpoint it to the exact second in about a week or so.”

“How old is he, what's he dying of?”

“Eight, and bone cancer.”

“Wow, so young, and he's truly gay and a diaper lover?”

“Yes, and yes, and so, people die all the time, no matter the age.” Hades shrugged.

“True, just never met a kid who knew he was gonna die, and I'm assuming he pretty much knows it?”

“The doctors keep feeding him a line, saying that they're gonna help him, but yes, he knows, he can already feel it. He's accepted it, but his parents are having the hardest time with it.”

“Won't they be there then?”

“Yes, but they won't realize you're there, you'll just take you and him out of sync with them, rock his world, and then take his hand as he dies and lead him here.”

“Oh, okay. I trust that you'll teach me how to do all this?”

“Of course.”

“Great.”

For the next few hours, Hades showed me all around the castle, where everything is, and what all we can do. Then we headed outside and looked around. We got to ride a chariot drawn by zombie horses, which, I have to say, is pretty cool. What is funny, though, is that every time they hit each other or something else, a chunk falls off them. Then it just regrows, like I said, it's funny. We even toured through the fields of punishment. There are men and women of every age, from every age here, but the youngest I saw was a boy of no more than six.

“Good grief, what'd such a young boy do to get put here?”

“Murdered his entire family because he was told no. Was pretty brutal actually, serious screw loose in that one. Two sisters, two brothers, mother and father, and even the bloody dog. Then he killed himself, and ended up here.”

“Yikes. When I was told no, I just said fuck you and went and did it anyway.” I laughed.

“Yeah, and he should've just done the same thing too. Honestly, all he wanted to do was go to a friends house.”

“And he snapped like that. Serious screw loose was being kind then I think.”

“It was a bloody big screw.” Hades laughed.

“I'll say.”

By the time we got back from our tour, I was starting to get pretty tired. I have had a pretty exhausting day, to tell you the truth, dying takes a lot out of a guy, and then the marathon fuck fest that we had had on top of all that, and now a few hours of touring.

We had some more to eat, since it had been a few hours, I filled up again, having lots of nectar and ambrosia as well, only this time I did try the tears of the damned, and I must admit, it is very soothing. Almost instantly they made me feel like going to sleep, where I could have some nice dreadful dreams.

“So, are you sleepy too?” I asked.

“Yes, I usually go to bed about this time every morning.”

“What time is it, anyway, and I never honestly thought that gods have to sleep?”

“About two am, and yes, we do have to sleep, just not nearly so much as mortals do. Once you finish your changes, you'll also require less sleep.”

“Wicked.”

And so we climbed into bed, the blankets were pulled up, and the lights turned off, only the glow of the lava outside the window illuminated anything. I fell asleep rather quickly, a horrendous pain in my ass, the tears of the damned giving me horrible dreams, all in all, one of the very best sleeps that I have ever had.

Chapter 2

To say I slept the sleep of the dead would not actually be far off. Sure, I know I am actually dead and all, but I am far more alive now than I ever have been before, and now immortal as well. I slept so deeply and peacefully it was nice. I had dark and dreary dreams all night long, I am in intense pain, and I have to shit like you could not possibly understand. I am also in an insanely thick and comfortable diaper, which now weighs at least ten kilograms it is getting so full, so yeah, most, amazing, sleep, ever. 

When I finally opened my eyes and yawned and stretched, my death god lover baby was there to greet me with a bright smile. He leaned in the last couple centimeters and kissed me deeply, and I kissed him back just as deeply.

“Mmm, good morning, wow, that kiss sure made me hard.”

“And good morning to you too. We should've put on cock cages as well, just to really torture us a bit more, because so am I.”

“Nah, I prefer to be tortured by actually having an erection, but not allowing myself to touch it, and with my diaper so thick, and these wonderful locking baby pants, there's no way I possibly could any way, so even better torture. How's your pussy feel this morning?”

“Ah, good points, and you're right. My pussy is on fire, it hurts so fucking much, and my stomach's almost feeling as bad. It feels great. How about you?”

“Mmmhmm. Same.” I sighed. “Now, how's about we go and fill up even more, so that we can fill up even more.”

“Absolutely.”

We headed to the kitchen, and the zombies had a really good breakfast spread out for us. We sat down, at least a full twenty centimeters higher now than normal with how thick our soggy baby diapers have now gotten.

“So, tell me, many of the souls we saw last night looked fully human, no telling that they're dead, but there's also skeletons, and of course your zombie slaves. What's the difference with them?”

“Well, there's of course your regular souls, they don't look dead, but they are. For the most part, if they're good, they stay that way. Zombies are those that weren't good for one reason or another and managed to die a second time. Usually by sneaking some ambrosia or nectar, but there are hundreds more ways to die again. They usually burst into flame, and then return as a zombie. All zombies are then punished further with servant duties, it's their job to keep everything neat and tidy and repaired. There's thousands of them, nectar and ambrosia are a pretty big what if, and though they all know they can't have it, so many try it anyway. Skeletons are ex zombies who tried it again. Not as many of them, but still more than you'd think possible. Talk about stupid, touching something a second time. Once a skeleton, you now have no control whatsoever, you must be told everything. If they're not instructed to do something, they just stand there. There is no third, if they somehow manage to die again, they just become nothing.”

“Wow, that many stupid people would try something that they know is only for gods and immortals?”

“It's pretty tempting. They think that if they actually manage to eat it, and they don't burst into flames, that they too will become immortal.”

“And can they?”

“Technically speaking, yes, realistically speaking, only one has ever achieved it, and I'm pretty sure he was a demigod anyway, so naturally he'd be able to eat the stuff, or, at least, a little bit anyway.”

“You don't know which ones are demigods or not?”

“No, can't keep track of them all. Most demigods get reborn almost right away anyway, assuming they led a good life and don't do shit that gets them punishment, and besides, there's just so many dead down here.”

“Why don't you just have more reborn then, so that it's less busy down here?”

“Can't, we can't over populate the upper world, there's not enough space, whereas there's unlimited space here. You'd think, since the soul never actually dies, that everyone would be reborn, and that there would never truly be new life, but for some reason, souls do keep getting made. There's nothing that the other gods can do about it either, though they've started making more and more people gay, so's to help reduce the birth rates, and I'm certain that my more war loving brethren are responsible for many getting sent here. Then there's the gods of disease and disasters all spreading their fare, trying to thin the herds, but you humans are a pretty resilient bunch.”

“Oh. So there are numerous gods, not just one like some religions think, controlling everything?”

“Oh fuck no, one god to manage all the whole world, think of the massive headache that'd be. No, every god there is, from every religion, are working together. Many of those gods are actually one god, people don't seem to realize that when they say god, they might actually be thinking of one in particular, but it's usually someone else entirely. Also, control everything, not quite. Think of us more as managers, or like I say, kindergarten teachers. We try and keep all the humans from harming themselves and whatnot, we tried to make it a peaceful place, but there's only so much we can do. Humans are hard to manage.”

“That makes more sense to me. That's the reason why I liked the old Greek way of thinking when it came to gods, it made far more sense.”

“And they had it mostly right too. I was the first true god of death and the underworld, I've been given many names, man, it must be hundreds now, but Hades is who I truly am, to tell you the truth. I do a mean Satan, and can be a good Osiris, but this is truly who I am.”

“And the rest of the gods?”

“Mostly from the ancient Greek era as well, though some newer, some older, and most are just the same with different aspects, like me.”

“Neat.”

As we were talking, we were eating, and it was a great breakfast. I had a few nice cups of cum and piss nectar, and this morning I willed my ambrosia to be the most hideous smelling cheese there is, another of my favorites.

As soon as we were done breakfast, we headed out, the zombies coming in instantly to clean up after us. 

“So, what are we gonna do today then?”

“We should start getting your gay baby boy utopia set up. What do you want, an island, a desert, mountain, forest, plain, city, you tell me.”

“Island, with a city and lots of outdoor space as well.”

“Okay, then think about what you want and make it happen.”

“Hmm, okay. There, done.”

“Very good. Takes most new angels and gods a while to figure that out, you did it in just a minute.”

“Really, it wasn't all that hard to do. Like you said, just think of what I want, and will it to happen.”

“No, but most still take time to figure out the willing to happen thing. So, now all we haveta do is go meet all the gay diaper lovers that've already been summoned, and send them to their new home, and then we'll go and meet them all there and you get to find out what all they want and need.”

Given that diapers have not truly been around for all that long, there are shockingly few diaper lovers, yet, there are about eighty to a hundred thousand of them still. When we met them and I told them who I was and what I was now doing, they all cheered. We then got everyone to their new home, and they liked the looks of it. Clearly I had made diapers super easy to get, in every conceivable size, because there are boys from as young as four, and teens and men ranging in size considerably. In fact, there is one little boy, about six, that I might just have to come and visit, he is insanely cute in just his Pampers diaper, and I can feel the gayness radiating off him like heat from an oven.

We had everyone tell us what they thought that they would need to make their deaths more enjoyable, and hundreds or thousands of answers came in. Fortunately we could take it all, and I made what all changes that I deemed were necessary, as well as hundreds that were just great. 

Once we were done, and everyone headed to what are to be their new homes, all get the same basic things, but their personal spaces will be more suited to them, we headed back out.

“So, are there any other gay diaper lovers that are here but are being punished?”

“Yes, but you already know the answer to that, because you're the angel of death for gay diaper lovers, as soon as you thought of it, the information should've come right up.”

“Huh, it did, hot.”

“Yeah, what are you thinking?”

“When are their punishments done?”

“You now know the answer to that as well.”

“Yep. Okay, and I can see all of them and what they're being punished for and how long said punishment is for too. Only a few eternities, lots of several years, and a couple that have a hundred or more years. A few of their punishments don't really fit their crimes I see, but given it was the only option at the time, I understand why they were given them. What say we change up their punishments now that we have something that'll truly punish them all like they deserve?”

“What'd you have in mind Baby?”

“They become ghosts in our new city. They cannot interact with anyone there, but they can see all that is happening, they get only what they need, except diapers, they will not be able to pee in toilets, they will only be able to pee their pants, they will not be able to have glorious gay baby boy sex, but they will get to witness it, it will make them hard, but they will be unable to orgasm. I think, in this way, you'll break them far sooner, and maybe have their punishments end far sooner.”

“That's brilliant, there's your true evil spirit coming through, that's pure torture that is.”

“I know, I try.”

“Good.”

“And how about gay diaper loving zombies and skeletons, I think they should all be made to go work there, they need servants as well, and the servants deserve to understand what it is that they gave up.”

“Okay, make it happen, you'll know all the ones that are gay diaper lovers anyway.”

“Hmm, I can, okay, done.”

“Perfect. Now take care of all those that deserve punishment. Tell their minds what you are doing and why, let them know that if they only have years of punishment left, that it could be lessened if they truly understand things sooner, rather than later. Those few that get eternal punishment, they never get freed, but this is far better for them. I guarantee that most of them will choose permanent death real soon.”

“They can choose that?”

“Yes, they can throw themselves into the pit if they so choose, but they all know that it's not nice. It takes a while for their souls to totally vaporize in that fashion, and as I understand it, it's incredibly painful. Also, the soul has a very hard time making that choice, for it wants to live.”

“Oh, I see. Okay, done. Three of them begged to not get that, but I told them that it is what they truly deserve for being who and what they were, and not gay diaper lovers, they were monsters who deserve to be punished, and now that we finally have a punishment that's truly punishment for them, it is what they get.”

“Good. Shocked you didn't have more.”

“Oh, I had hundreds complain, but only those three full out begged to not have that done to them. Granted, two of them were eternal punishments too.”

“Good.”

“Oh wow, I can already feel dozens of orgies happening, the largest has almost a thousand men and boys going at it together, fuck that's hot. Now I'm super hard.”

“Mmm, see what you mean, that is pretty hot.”

“Yeah, and you remember that hot little six year old I pointed out to you, check out what he's doing?”

“Ooh, right little slut he is, fuck, three man cocks, and none of them anywhere near small, and two other boys slipping dildos into his pussy as well. Fuck, they must be splitting him open wide.”

“Yeah, they are, and he loves every torturous second of it. If I had a brother, I think he'd be him for sure, that's exactly the sorta thing I'd enjoy.”

“No shit.”

“Yeah, so what say we invite him to the castle one day and really show him a good time. He's fucking smokin' hot in that soggy Pampers baby diaper.”

“I think that could be arranged.”

“Good.”

When we got back, we went and sat back and relaxed, laying back, listening to some nice relaxing and soothing death metal music, set at a volume that would make a normal mortals ear drums burst instantly. I admit I was actually relaxed so much, that I fell asleep for a few minutes. You might wonder how I could sleep with music that loud, and I say easy. I grew up in the slums, walls are thin, loud noises are normal, and I used to go to sleep with my headphones in, music set to deafening, usually nice soothing death metal as well, it is what lulled me to sleep. And no, I NEVER paid for the best quality music players and headphones. Why. Stealing them was far easier than paying for them. Same with diapers, I have never once paid for them, and I only stole the thickest, thirstiest, and bestest diapers available.

“Mmm, that was nice.” I sighed when we finally left almost two hours later, I had slept for probably thirty minutes.

“Yeah, it was. I love that kinda music so much as well. Some of you humans sure know how to make good music. Too much of it's utter shit though.”

“Tell me about it.” I said, and then told him how I used to go to sleep most nights.

“Ha, that's funny, because I've done the same thing before as well.”

“How could you not, I say. So, what should we do now?”

“I don't know. I'm starting to get to my uncomfortable stage though, so I have at best an hour or maybe two before I have no choice but to go expel my excrement, my stomach's getting so big and hard it's not even funny, and the pain in my asshole, well, agonizing would be an understatement. It feels really good, but I know that if I don't take care of it soon, even being a god won't help what'll happen.”

“Yeah, I'm getting there too, but I have a couple to a few hours left in me. We should have lunch, fill up as much as we can again, and then hold off for at least two more hours.”

“Okay.”

And so, even though it's already well past lunch time, we headed to the kitchen and got a nice big lunch and lots to drink. I drank nearly five litres of nice misery water, so that I could peepee my insanely thick and heavy diaper just a bit more before I had no choice but to change. I mean, I love pain and misery as much as the next guy, but even I am starting to get near to my limits.

After lunch, we just walked around and toured more of the spaces I have not yet seen, holding hands and talking most of the time, until Hades admitted that he was about to explode.

We headed to our bedroom and I offered him first go, since I am not near to explosion quite yet, though I think my diaper is, there is now pee pooling in the bottom of my baby pants. We unlocked each others baby pants, and then I relieved Hades of his nearly twenty kilos of soggy diaper, he sat down on the throne, reached beneath himself, pulled out his plug, and the sound was shocking.

It was a six flusher, and twice I was certain that there was no way in hell that thing was going to be able to manage, but thankfully it did. I would hate to be the poor zombie who had to take care of THAT mess.

Hades had gone even more ashen white at what just transpired, it took nearly twenty minutes for him to fully empty, and he was broken out in a full body cold sweat.

“Wow, that looked like pure torture.” I laughed when he was finally done.

“And then some. Fuck, I've never managed to go that long before, or take that long to expel it all. That was horrible. Oh so amazingly horrible.”

“Good. Now, as much as I wish I could go for longer myself, I really should take your place and empty out as well, before I go and explode. Not sure that being immortal would be enough to help me with that either.”

“No, I don't think it would either, but let me help you with your gloriously soggy baby diaper Baby.”

And so he did, my diaper weighed every bit as much as his had, very impressive I must say, definitely my most wet diaper to date, and I am loathe to give it up, but I must. I sit down, reach down and pull the plug, and the purge is instant and horrible. It was a seven flusher for me, and only once did I think that it was not going to make it, but thankfully it did. I too broke out in a full body cold sweat, and it took me every second of twenty minutes as well to fully empty, but now I do truly feel empty. The ache is still there though, my stomach and ass both feel very stretched and sore. So, that is good.

“Wow, that was agonizing, it was great. Should we hop in the shower or the bath?”

“Bath, and I'll add a few cups of nice psychedelic bath salts, they're specially formulated to cause the most horrific hallucinations. Great for a nice relaxing bath. I think you'll love them.”

“Ooh, that does sound nice.”

“And would you like near boiling water, salt, or acid, I can do any of those?”

“Which feels the nicest and cleans the best.”

“Well, water's great if you just want a quick bath or shower, salt is nice and relaxing, but the acid's greatest for giving you a deep clean, and I also find it soothing the way it bubbles.”

“Then there's no contest, acid it is.”

“I thought that might be your response.” He said and started the bathtub filling.

I found the towels and cloths that we are needing and put the towels in the holders, and they grabbed hold right away without me asking. I had to wonder just what kind of punishment it took to just be a towel holder in the bathroom of Hades, and only a hand at that. Hades scooped up two large cups of the darkest and richest brown crystals that I have ever seen before, and dumped them into the shockingly fast rising bath acid, and the scent that permeated the air was one that can only be called misery. It smelled really good to me. Think of the smell of really strong mushrooms in manure, tinged with a hint of sulfur and something sickeningly sweet, like rotting flowers or something almost. Instantly I started feeling dark and foreboding thoughts.

“Wow, that smells so good, and already the scent makes me feel dread.”

“Just wait 'til you climb in, the effects multiply by at least a thousand.”

“Ooh, should be nice. What's it made of?”

“One of the worlds most deadly poisonous mushrooms, it has an incredibly strong flavour, I actually love them fried and placed on top of the boiled hearts of my enemies, a flower called angel's trumpet that can cause some pretty intense hallucinations, and a hint of sulfur, just because I love the scent. We take the flowers and introduce them to a special bacteria that makes them smell even more sickly sweet, almost like death actually, and causes the hallucinations to become incredibly dark. Then we take the rotted flowers, the mushrooms, and the sulfur and put that all into a large vat of boiling salt, let it boil for at least twenty hours, let it cool, and then it's all broken up into these small salt crystals.”

“Nice, actually sounds like a nice table salt actually. We should definitely grind them finer for cooking.”

“Never thought of that, actually, maybe we should.”

“Can't hurt to try, now can it.”

“No, I like the way you think. Now, let's hop in Baby.”

“Okay.”

We stepped into the nice soothing bath, and instantly the acid started tingling against my skin, it was so gloriously hot and bubbly, it feels great, but then the salts started permeating my every pore, and the fear and dread and foreboding just slammed into me, and caused me to sigh deeply. We both sunk deeply into the bath, and sighed again. It was a good ten minutes before either of us said anything at all.

“Mmm, a guy sure could get used to this. This is amazing. Such beautiful thoughts running through my head, so utterly depressing, and this bath, mmmm, so wondrously hot and bubbly, it feels like my skin is melting away, which I know it probably is, since it's nearly boiling acid and all.”

“Yeah, any time I feel happy thoughts, I just come and have a nice hot soothing misery bath, and I perk right up.”

“I'll haveta remember that for sure.”

“As long as you always invite me for a bath with you.” He said, as he slipped his foot into my groin and started toying with my dick with his toes.

“Ooh, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then hell yeah I will.” I said, and then returned the favour.

“Mmm, good, I hoped you'd see it my way.” He sighed even deeper, and we proceeded to jack off each others erections with our toes.

Neither of us lasted more than thirty seconds, it had simply been too long, and we had desperately needed the release. Visiting our new gay diaper lover island had been hard, and I do mean that in so many ways, because we had seen a plethora of stunningly hot men, teens, and boys in nothing but nice thick soggy baby diapers, and I tell you, I wanted to be fucked by fully ninety percent of them. Preferably one right after the other, and three at a time.

Before Hades could start again, after I saw both our loads float to the top of the water, which, considering just how much we both spilled, made a large cloud in the water, then got fully dispersed in the water, I got up, rushed my gay baby boy diaper loving godly boyfriend, and rammed my gay baby boy pussy down onto his monster cock.

“Oh fuck, that fucking hurts, fuck it feels amazing, and in this incredible misery bath, it's so intense.” I grunted as I was slamming myself up and down on his dick.

“Good, a fuck like this should be brutal and painful, and yeah, in this bath, even better.” He panted.

Neither of us lasted all that long again, but at least a few seconds longer this time.

I pulled off my gods dick, grabbed him by the knees and pulled him brutally to get the access I wanted, he slammed his head on the back of the tub, and then I rammed my entire cock deep inside him and started fucking him brutally fast and hard.

“Oh fuck yeah, rape me like I deserve it you hot dirty slut.”

“And you do deserve it, don't you.”

“Oh fuck yes.”

“Good, and so do I.”

“Oh, you'll get your turn too, don't you worry your pretty little pussy any.”

“Good.”

And then we came again.

Hades pushed me away, causing me to fall backwards, this time I slammed my head on the tub, and went under the acid, and ended up taking a big mouthful as he rammed his cock deep inside me, he is taking me doggy style, I cannot breathe, because he is still holding my head under. This is a new one, even for me, and I like it. I cannot breathe, even I still need to breathe, and it is incredibly intense. Long before I cum, I am nearly blacking out from not being able to breathe, and just as I do cum, which, I must say, is one of the most hard and harsh orgasms I have ever experienced, Hades, pulled me up by the hair firmly, and I gasped for air.

Well, not to be out done, I turned around, grabbed Hades by the ankles, and pulled him, making sure that he went under fully, and then sat right back down on his cock, and buried it deep inside me, and started riding him like a boy possessed. Which, I guess, technically speaking, I am. And then we came, again, and Hades damn near shot me off him, his cum was so powerful.

I hopped off, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up and out of the water, and just as he was gasping for breath, I pressed our lips together, and took his breath away anyway, in such a deep and powerful kiss. We broke our kiss damn near ten minutes later.

“Wow, that was the most amazingly brutal sex I've ever had.” Hades sighed so deeply he shocked even me.

“Really, it was?” I asked in shock.

“Oh yeah. I've had some pretty intense sex before, but never that truly brutal and amazing. I knew you and I were meant to be together, I knew we were so much alike, but that much, fuck, that was astounding.”

“Mmm, it was, wasn't it.”

“Yeah, I honestly thought I was gonna die there near the end.”

“Mmmhmm, me too, was nice, wasn't it.”

“Oh yeah, even though I know technically neither of us can truly die.”

“Yeah, but it'll probably hurt like hell if we do manage it.”

“Everything here hurts like hell baby.” He grinned to me.

“Mmmhmm, it sure does. None of the men and boys ever understood my want and need to be spanked as hard as they possibly could during sex, that I loved, and even craved the pain, but you do.”

“I sure do, because I like it as well. I know I spanked you a lot, but never as much as you truly wanted, but only because had I done it, I would've killed you long before your time. If I had've killed you, I wouldn't have been allowed to control your after death. That sorta thing just isn't allowed. Trust me, I wanted to take you when you were six. Fuck you were so cute then.”

“Oh, never knew that.”

“Not something that most know. In the end it doesn't really matter much anyway, since I of course knew that you'd be coming to me sooner or later anyway.”

“No kidding. So, did the fates tell you that I'd be yours like this?”

“Nah, the blind old bats can't see anything but death. Even then they still manage to get it wrong fully seventy five percent of the time anyway.”

“Oh, I thought that they saw all fates, love, loss, death, and everything in between.”

“Sure, they used to, but they're too old now, and only concentrate on death now, since there's just too many people for them to truly watch over. Besides, I have better sources for that anyway. I have access to every oracle of past, and even though dead, they can still see much. Granted, they also can't always see accidents, so I had no idea you'd be coming so soon, though I was told that they could sense you coming sooner, rather than later, just not when. It was when you were six that they first told me that you and I were a match. I asked dozens of them for their opinions on the matter, and in this they finally all agreed. They all see the same thing, that you and I are meant to be together for all time.”

“Oh, wow, that's amazing.”

“It is. I've dreamed about you for so long, it's not even funny.”

“Had I truly known you existed, and what you liked, I would've dreamed of you as well. Hell, I might've even done something to get me here sooner.”

“That wouldn't have worked, suicide gets you different things, and none of them good. Years and years and years of punishment, showing what all you had to live for. Sure, there are legitimate reasons for suicide, and we do make exceptions, but not for most. Mostly only for those who are terminally ill and are only ending their suffering. I can accept that, but so few other reasons are acceptable to me.”

“That's sorta what I thought as well. Not to mention, I loved life, I didn't actually wanna die anyway, but now that I am, I wouldn't trade this for anything.”

“Good.”

We continued talking and relaxing, as we laid there in our amazingly soothing bath, until we were both getting pretty raw and shriveled. We got out, drained the tub, dried each other off, and then headed to our bedroom to get diapered up.

“So, how thick?”

“I think you know my answer to that.” I grinned.

“Okay, that's what I'd hoped you'd say.”

So, I ended up with an incredibly thick diaper with lots of holes poked into it, then a diaper doubler nearly as thick and thirsty, and then another diaper with holes in it, then another doubler, and then finally one last incredibly thick diaper over all that. Hades employed almost half a roll of the strongest tape he had access to, so that it would all stay on me, and then my locking baby pants were put over top of all that, and they are nearly tight on me now.

“Wow, now this is amazing.”

“I thought you might like this. Now, make me as thickly diapered Baby.”

“You bet.” I said happily, and then we traded places.

I diapered Hades up every bit as thickly, used just as much tape to hold his in place, and then locked his baby pants onto him as well.

“Should we go get so much to drink that our stomachs hurt, and then have another two more after that?” I asked, I used to love doing this.

“Of course.” He grinned.

And so we did so. We had twelve large glasses, each, of mighty fine and refreshing misery water, my stomach is now protruding again, a lot, and I am in agony once more from the pressure. It is nice.

“Ah, much better.” We both say at almost the exact same time.

And then we burst out laughing.

“Shall we go play Baby?” Hades asked me.

“Okay, I'd like to try that whack a pope game, and some of the others looked fun too, especially that pinball with the finger guillotine on it.”

“Yeah, just don't miss a shot, or your fingers could take weeks to grow back.”

“Wicked. How fast do yours grow back?”

“Couple hours or so, but I'm pretty powerful and old, so I'll heal faster.”

“Yeah, but I'm young and pure evil, I bet I heal nearly as fast.”

“Possibly, but you're right about being pure evil.” He grinned brightly.

“Gee, you say that like it's a good thing.”

“That's because it is.”

“Yeah, well, my teachers sure never agreed with you on that. That one teacher in grade two, every time I came near, she started praying.”

“That's too funny. What'd you do to her?”

“Nothing, that's the funny thing, but she sure did give me lots of shit for torturing well deserving goody two shoes.”

“Hmm, just found her, and nope, she didn't like you one bit, she definitely thought you had the devil inside you.”

“I sure do, wondrously, gloriously inside me, cum, piss, heart, and soul.”

“You sure do, though I can't help but realize that we didn't piss in each other earlier. Oh well, there's always next time.”

“It's a date.”

When we got to the games room, we played for several hours, stopping every hour to have as much to drink as we possibly could, whether we wanted it or needed it or not. Sometimes we had tea, sometimes water, sometimes nectar, but always far more than we definitely needed.

By the time a nice late dinner rolled around, our diapers are already nearly five kilograms heavier, yet, to look at them, you cannot tell that they are even wet. Though they are even thicker than they were to start with.

We had another really good meal, care of zombies, lots and lots more to drink, several more squares of ambrosia, talking and laughing as we ate.

After dinner, we went and watched a couple movies, and then at bedtime, we curled up together, kissed goodnight, whispered that we loved each other with all our miserable hearts, and then fell asleep.

By morning, neither of our diapers were near to full yet, we can probably go until dinner time I am guessing, though I will likely mess myself long before that, and I would really rather not do that. Just after lunch, we both decided that we really did have to change, because we really did have to go to the bathroom, and so did so, then had another nice miserable, hallucinogenic bath, and then diapered each other, fucked each other nice and brutally, cumming and pissing in each other well and truly, and by the time we were finished, our diapers were already good and wet. We put another dry diaper over top of that, called it more than good enough, and went about our day.

Chapter 3

We got into a nice rhythm after that, and for several days we just had a lot of fun together. Even if all we were doing was reading in the library, we were together, playing on the computers, we were together, even going to the bathroom, we were together. It was actually quite nice. I have never had anyone that I could feel truly at peace with, no one understood me, or liked me for that matter, but Hades and I truly are alike in so many ways.

It is finally the day that I am to go and show a new little boy to his new and happy home.

“Would you like me to go with you so that you don't have any problems?” Hades asked just before I was about to leave.

“No thanks, you've been tutoring me well, and I think I can do this. You've probably got business that you need to attend to anyway, you haven't actually done any work since I got here, and I know that you probably have lots that you should be doing.”

“Meh, whatever, whether I'm there or not doesn't really matter, all my work's usually done, and if they need my help, they can ask. I just ignore them of course and go and do it when I'm good and ready, they can wait.” He grinned.

“Okay, but go get some stuff done, I plan to be several hours.”

“He dies in just over two, whether you want him to or not.”

“I know, but I plan to be fucking him when that happens, and I plan to still be fucking him when we arrive here.”

“Oooh, dirty little fucker you are.” He grinned brightly at me.

“You better believe it.”

“Well Baby, you go have fun.”

“Oh, I will, don't you worry about that.” I said, and then I disappeared.

I arrived almost instantly into a hospital room, full of others, clearly the little boys' family, and all of them are crying. The little guy is incredibly gaunt and pale, making even me look well fed and tanned, he is tiny, even a six year old would be bigger than he is on average, and though he would have been an incredibly good looking boy when he was healthy, right now he did not look so, so I made him appear as he had when he was healthy. No one in the room noticed me, of course, except the little boy in the bed.

“Who are you, and how'd you get here?”

“My name's Seth, I'm the angel of death for gay diaper lovers.”

“I'm dead, aren't I?”

“Not yet, but your time's near.”

“Why hasn't anyone else said anything to you, actually, why aren't they moving or making any sounds?”

“They're frozen in time, they can't see me, you and I are outta phase with them. They think you've just slipped into a coma, they know you haven't got much time left, and they're crying.”

“The doctors and nurses have been lying to me, I've known for a while that I was dying, I could feel it. I tried to stay brave for my family, but I just want it to be over, I'm in so much pain all the time, and sometimes I can't even think straight.”

“Well, it's a good thing you're not straight then, huh?”

“Um, how'd you know.”

“Easy, like I said, I'm the angel of death for the gay diaper lovers. I wouldn't be assigned to you otherwise. You're a cute little gay baby boy diaper lover, and we both know it. Now, you might be dying, and we're getting real close to time, but before you go, do you wanna die a virgin, or having had sex?”

“Having had sex, I guess. I knew I was gay, but I've never played with anyone. Granted, I've been sick since I was six.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, you dreamed a lot though, I've watched several of your dreams, you're quite the kinky little baby boy. Where you're going, I think you're gonna really be happy.”

“I getta go to heaven, and there'll be other gay baby boy diaper lovers?”

“Heaven doesn't truly exist the way you think about it, but it's close enough, so, yeah, you do, and yes, there will be, thousands of them. In fact, there's an insanely cute little six year old there that I think you might like.”

“Wow, that sounds amazing. I can't wait 'til I get there. Will it hurt as I die?”

“Less so than you do right now. It'll be fantastic for you in fact. I'm hoping to have you die as you're cumming. By the time you finish cumming, we should be where we need to go. I'm supposed to guide you, no one will complain how I do so, but most especially not in that way.”

“Oh, okay. Can we leave here without them all seeing, so that they don't see me having sex?”

“They can't see us anyway, they still think you're lying here in a coma, dying.”

“Oh, right.”

“Now, I know Baby is nice and diapered, but are you nice and soggy too?”

“Oh yeah. I always am. I never let them change me 'til I'm nice and soggy.”

“Good Baby boy.”

“Can I see you in just your soggy baby diaper then?”

“Of course.” I said, and then dropped the image of the clothes that I had only been pretending to wear. I had thought that maybe that would be more professional, but really, those who I am to collect will probably never complain anyway.

“Wow, you're really hot.”

“Thanks, so are you.”

“No I'm not, I look really scary actually.”

“Yeah, but if you could see yourself in a mirror right now, you'd see what you're supposed to look like, and what you'll look like soon again. You're cute, don't worry. I know what you look like, I saw, but that's not who you are, and soon you definitely won't be.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

“I'd like very much to climb into bed with you and prepare you for the fun times ahead, is there anything that you don't wanna do?”

“Um, nothing that I can think of.”

“Okay, and can I cum and piss in you?”

“Really, you wanna pee inside me?”

“Hell yeah, it's so hot. I love getting piss fucked.”

“Oh, okay, that does sound pretty great, actually.”

“And then some.”

I crawled on the bed, ripping off the blankets as I did so, and buried my face in his soggy Pampers baby diaper, since he is in Pampers, lucky baby boy. He is already incredibly hard, and when I pulled down his diaper to inhale him, I was greeted with an exceptionally tasty little treat of no more than five or six centimeters. His little balls are even tiny and cute and delicious, and I sucked them in as well.

“Oh shit, that feels so good.” He moaned out. 

Then he slapped his mouth. Clearly he was shocked that he said that in front of his family, obviously forgetting that they cannot see him right now.

“Don't worry,” I said as I pulled off for a second. “They can't hear you anyway, and I like it when my boys get vocal and use all sorts of dirty words.”

“Really, I won't get in any trouble.”

“Only if you don't tell me to suck your gay baby boy cock and fuck your gay baby boy pussy.”

“Oh, then suck my gay baby boy cock and fuck my gay baby boy pussy.” He moaned, and I did so.

“Oh, fuck me, that feels so good.”

Clearly he thinks he is dying anyway, so who is going to give him shit for swearing. Also, as painfully clear, he is sure enjoying what I am doing to him.

Not even two minutes is all he lasted before cumming for his first time, and he came with a very large and powerful squeal. He looked over to his family, and they still do not appear to have seen anything. I have not even started playing with his cute little pampered pussy, yet, he went off too fast for that, but that is okay, I knew it was going to happen, and I wanted that anyway. 

For my second act, I switched targets, I lifted his legs up and spread them out, pushed his diaper aside with my nose, and then buried my tongue as deep inside his hot tasty little ass as I possibly could. I have loved rimming since the very first time I had tried it, and have caused many an orgasm just from doing this to boys and men, all seem to enjoy my oral action to their hot tasty assholes. And no, I don't particularly enjoy dirty assholes, but some of them were great, I prefer them nice and clean, and this baby boy sure is, so whomever changes his baby diapers for him takes good care of him. I can also taste the good and proper baby lotion and diaper rash cream lingering inside him, so he is definitely properly diapered by someone.

Not even two minutes later, he came again and squealed his delight. I have to wonder what would happen if he were actually hooked up to any machinery, would this show on heart and or brain monitors, that would be pretty funny, they would be going absolutely nuts right now.

Once more I switched targets, and sucked his baby cock and balls back in again, only this time I poked a hole in the seat of his soggy baby diaper, slipped two of my fingers in, and started fingering him good and deep, as I sucked him well.

This time the little cutie grabbed me by the hair and held me in place as I sucked him, and a few times he accidentally pulled my hair, which was damn near making me cum. I stayed doing this through another four orgasms, adding more and more as he was able to take it, until I just slipped my entire hand inside him, and started fist fucking him good and proper. He groaned out in deep pain as I slipped my fist in, but trust me, his sigh also said all was good in his world. 

I now have only ten minutes left before he is officially scheduled to die, and so now I truly wish to fuck him good and proper.

“Well Baby, you're about as ready as can be to take my entire cock deep inside you. Are you ready to finally be fucked?”

“Oh yes, but you can't be big enough to have had to put your whole hand in me.”

“Wanna bet.” I said as I got up on my knees, and then proceeded to poke a rather large hole in the front of my seriously tented and soggy baby diaper, and then pulled my erection out. 

I had not made myself any smaller, I wanted his first fuck to be a memorable one. His eyes went incredibly large at seeing all that I have available to me. He licked his lips, and even I saw his erection pulse again.

“Wow, you're huge, you're gonna kill me.”

“That's kinda the reason I'm here. Well, not to kill you, even you can feel that you have maybe ten minutes left, can't you?”

“Yeah, and you wanna fuck me all the way home.” He sighed, and no, he is not in any way afraid. He had known this was coming for a while, and I am certainly making his passing easier.

“I sure do. You think you're up for it?”

“Fuck me, take me home.”

I slipped inside him, picking up his legs and opening him up perfectly as I did so, and he groaned, then sighed, and then started panting as I started fucking him long and deep. I am trying to take my time, timing it so that the very first time I make him cum with a real dick in his baby boy pussy, and the first time he takes cum inside him, he just dies, and then I will take us back home. Of course I do not plan to stop fucking him, I plan to fuck him good and hard for quite a while, I have lots of cum and piss saved up to give to him, and I plan to give it all to him. The only thing I cannot do is give him my full strength cum, or I will burn him up, and we are not sure what that would actually do to his soul.

Just as we were about to climax, I felt the little guy die, it was a weird feeling, like his body and mind just separated, like a single balloon detaching from the rest, and almost instantly we started floating, and through my orgasm, I still had to try and focus enough to guide us to where we needed to be. I may have been fucking his mortal body, but I was truly fucking his soul, and not in a bad way, in a very good way indeed.

I pumped damn near half a litre of hot cum deep inside his hot little Pampered pussy, and just as we came down, I set us down in a sunlit glade on the gay diaper lovers island.

“Holy shit, that was amazing, you came so much inside me. I'm so full. I died, I felt it as I was cumming, but where are we?”

“Home. This is the gay diaper lovers island that I created for all the gay baby boy diaper lovers who have ever died, and for those that shall die in the future.”

“Wow, we get our own island?”

“Sure do. Now, I've gotta piss, and I wish to do so inside your sloppy gay baby boy pussy, may I piss inside your Pampered pussy and then piss fuck your cummy pissy Pampered pussy properly.”

“Oh yes, piss inside me, then piss fuck my cummy pissy Pampered pussy properly.” He sighed deeply.

I buried myself as deeply inside him as I could, and let go my aching bladder. I had filled up lots, painfully so again, so that I could do this and fill him up as full as I could possibly do. I have been in serious pain for the last two hours holding all my piss for him, but it was a wonderful pain. The sigh that the little guy let out was one of the deepest, most contented sighs I have ever heard in my life. If I did not know any better, I would think that he just found the thing that makes him whole, being piss fucked in a cummy pissy pussy.

As I pissed, I gently rocked my hips, piss fucking him slowly, pumping all my cum and piss as deep inside him as I possibly could. Considering the size of my dick, very little was escaping around it, it was such a good tight seal. 

“How's that feel?” I asked.

“Oh.....My.....God.......I've never felt anything better in my entire life.”

“Good. Now, enjoy.” I said, and started slowly long dicking him.

I have stopped peeing now, and can more properly focus on truly fucking him good and proper, I am pulling almost all the way out, and then slipping all the way back in, and I am forcing myself not to cum, all the while I am making him cum hard and often. By the time he came for his fifth time with me fucking him like this, I could not hold on any more, and exploded another huge load deep inside him. He groaned out deeply, since, once more, I pumped probably another full litre of hot cum deep inside him.

I have one more load in me though, and so I do not stop, and keep on fucking away long and deep, making him cum a further four times before I cum for my final time. As soon as I come down from my last cum, I look up and see what I hoped to see, the poor little guy is almost dead again. 

“How you holding up?”

“Wow, I think I need to go to sleep for a week after that, but I feel amazing.”

“Good. I hope I made your death as enjoyable as can be.”

“Oh yeah, I rate you ten thousand stars out of ten.”

“Thanks.” I laughed.

“Now, what would baby think of getting a nice big butt plug, and then an incredibly thick and thirsty baby diaper?”

“I think that would be great.”

I made appear all that I would be needing, and just as I was pulling out, I grabbed the butt plug and poised it to take my place instantly, so as to prevent any of my cum or piss from escaping, and then slipped it deep inside him. He grunted, and then sighed as I turned on the gloriously powerful vibrator built into it. Of course, our vibrators do not take batteries, they will never die on you, and they always feel amazing. Unless of course you deserve to have it not feel amazing.

I then proceeded to lotion and cream him real well, and then diaper him up insanely thick. I put a Pampers baby diaper on him after poking numerous holes in it, and though the little boy wanted to ask why, I just shook my head no to him, and he laid back, but continued to watch. I then grabbed another even bigger and thicker diaper, put the largest diaper doubler inside that as I could, and then put that over top. I then taped it up with lots of good strong tape, and finally pulled on an incredibly thick and soft pair of waterproof baby pants.

“There you go Baby, how do you like that?”

“So fucking amazing.”

“Everything here is, unless you deserve to not have amazing. Don't do anything that'll get you not amazing, and your death will be the best thing you ever imagined. If and when you desire to go back and try for another life, you'll get the chance to do so, but you never know what you'll get. Now, diaper me up just as nice and thick please.”

“Okay, but really, I can be reborn?” He asked, and started to diaper me up just as thickly.

“Sure, sometimes you get to be another human, sometimes an animal, sometimes a plant.”

“Really, even a plant, isn't that a bit odd?”

“Maybe, but what about life isn't, really.”

“True, I was only a little boy and I got horribly sick and died.”

“Exactly.”

“So, what do I do now?”

“Now we go find you a home, and then I wanna introduce you to someone. I think you two will be good for each other, and then, I think you really do need to go have a good sleep.” I said, just as I was finished being properly diapered, I was already plugged good, so need for that.

“Oh, okay, that sounds good.”

I grabbed his hand and led him to where I had picked out a home for him, and when we got there, he looked around and really liked it.

“Wow, this is all mine?”

“Sure is.”

“Nice.”

“Yes it is, I took from your mind what you'd like most, and made this for you. Now, let me call up someone and he'll come here.” I said and proceeded to call to the young six year old baby boy slut.

He arrived within only a couple minutes, knocked on the door, and entered.

“Sir, you wanted to see me?” He said cutely.

“Yes, I did, I just brought a new baby boy to our home, and I thought that the two of you'd like to get to know each other better. You're both much alike in many ways, you're both nice and young, and want baby boyfriends, but you also both wanna be fucked lots by others as well, preferably men, and lots of them. You never took on a home of your own, saying that you didn't really wanna live on your own, and that's fine, I made this place with both of you in mind. Now, our newest member has only just died, and I made his passing as monumental as I could, and I think he agrees, but this has left him very tired. As I'm certain you've already noticed, I have him very well diapered, which I see you are as well, so I take it you were well and truly fucked and filled as well. So, I'd like for you to take him to bed and let him get some good sleep. You also appear to need a good nap, so this is perfect.”

“Oh, okay, that sounds great. He sure is cute, and oh so gay too, I can feel it. Okay. And yeah, I was fucked by fifteen men, I took three at a time, and they all filled me real good, and then diapered me up good and proper.”

“Excellent. Well, you boys have a good sleep, and in a few days, I think I might invite you both to the castle to come have some raw sex with Hades and I.”

“Okay.” He said happily.

“Hades?” The little boy I had just brought asked, sounding fearful.

“Yep, the one and only god of death, the master of this realm, and my boyfriend. He wants to fuck both you baby boys so bad, and well, if it's not two, then it hasta be four if you ask me.”

“Oh.” He said.

“Go to bed Baby, you deserve it, you've had a long day already. Dying does tend to take a lot outta a guy.”

“Yeah, and having twenty orgasms doesn't help either.”

“Wasn't twenty, but we sure tried hard to make it that many, right.” I grinned and winked.

“Mmmhmm.” He sighed.

“Well, you gorgeous little gay baby boy diaper lovers, have a good sleep.”

“We will.”

I left them then and headed back to the castle to be with my baby. I found Hades in his office, taking care of some paperwork. There was a large stack on his left, and a much smaller stack on his right. As he read one, he either stamped it with one of several stamps and put it into the stack on the right, or threw it to the ground, which promptly burst into flames and turned to ashes before it even hit the floor. There is already a large pile of ash by his desk.

“How's it going in here Baby?”

“I fucking hate paperwork.”

“Yeah, but a necessary evil I'm afraid. Funny, considering you're the epitome of evil and all. Anything I can help with?”

“Yeah, but whoever designed paperwork was far more evil than I.”

“I'm sure many agree.”

“If you wanna help, though, I wouldn't complain. These are all the applications for entry that I haveta go through. There's a bit of a backlog in the lines apparently. They've all been judged, now I just haveta pass final judgment and inform them as to where they get to go. Anything that deserves punishment gets stamped and put on this pile, any that deserve a good death or even rebirth just get thrown to the ground, their file is clean, so no point in keeping them. If you think someone deserves specific and harsher punishment, feel free to put whatever notes on it that you like.”

“Okay, sounds easy enough.”

“It is, just time consuming, but, I suppose, I haven't done this in about twenty years, so there's one hell of a traffic jam out there. No pun intended, of course.”

“Oh, none at all.” I snorted.

“Hey, I wasn't the dirty rotten bastard that developed traffic jams, that glorious invention belongs to someone else, I just congratulated him.” He laughed.

“I don't doubt that in the least.”

We each grabbed a paper off the top, and read it, and then passed judgment. I threw mine to the ground, the woman had led a pretty boring life, had done no wrong, what a waste, really, no fun at all, and her paper turned to ash, and she was allowed to go somewhere nice.

The next few deserved punishment, but, honestly, a couple of them I thought deserved merit awards for what they had done. They had still done wrong though, so I stamped them with what I felt they deserved, and set them on the pile.

For the next several hours, we did this together.

By the time that we were getting ready for dinner, we had almost the entire pile done. I have to admit, it was pretty torturous to do, and not in a good way either. Like I said though, a necessary evil, we really could not leave all those in limbo for so long, that is punishment in and of itself.

“So, do I get a list of who I haveta guide home or what?” I asked as we were eating.

“As soon as you asked that, the answer probably came up. You'll usually know when the time's right, when it's coming up, so on and so forth, as well all the details. Thought I'd told you that already, sorry.”

“No, don't think you did, but yeah, it did come up. So, next is in a week, man in his fifties, heart attack while diaper fucking his baby boyfriend, lucky bastard.”

“Yeah, no kidding, and said baby boyfriend is only ten years old. That's gonna suck for him a bit, but he'll find a new baby boyfriend who'll continue fucking him.”

“Lucky boy too.”

“Yeah. So, I guess I'll get to go and watch.”

“Yeah, but he'll still see you anyway.”

“That's fine.”

“So, what should we do now Baby?”

“We may as well go finish the paperwork before bed, it won't take that much longer, and then once a week after that, we'll take care of them all, so that you don't end up with such a huge pile to try and do at once.”

“Okay, fine.” He sighed animatedly.

A couple days later, I sent an invitation to the young boy and his boyfriend that I had just brought home. They agreed instantly and came to the castle, then came repeatedly thereafter.

“Hi baby boys, fuck you're so cute in your super soggy Pampers.” I groaned when they entered the room we were in.

“Thanks, you two are hot too.” The six year old said.

“I should be, being the devil and all.” Hades grinned brightly.

“No shit.” Both boys said as one.

“Well, shall we go somewhere more comfortable?” I said.

“Okay.” Everyone said together.

Hades and I each took a hand of one of the gorgeous little gay baby boys we were about to fuck until they nearly died again, and led them to our bedroom. 

“Have you baby boys figured out how to make your gay baby boy cocks bigger yet?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, years ago.” Six year old said. “And I taught him already too.” Pointing toward eight year old.

“Excellent. What we wanna do is have one of you lay down, increase your size to somewhere near comfortable, considering we're gonna be double stuffing your hot little Pampered pussies as well, then have your baby boyfriend sit down, and we're gonna fill your mouths and pussies, and we plan to fill each of you good and full.” I said.

“Mmmm, that sounds real nice.” Eight year old said.

Six year old laid down first, and his baby boyfriend prepared his soggy diaper, and pulled out his boyfriends hot little erection, which was not so little. He had made himself a good fifteen centimeters long, and probably twelve or so around, so a nice size already. I poked the hole in the back of eight year olds soggy diaper and went to prepare his Pampered pussy, and found a shockingly large butt plug already there, so I pulled it out, he grunted and groaned as it exited him, and I tossed it aside.

Eight year old then sat down on his boyfriend, and I prepared my soggy diapered dinky, and then slipped into his hot little ass, while Hades was also preparing his large diapered dick and slipping it into eight year olds mouth as well. He would have screamed out at my entrance, except Hades had his mouth and throat so full, that he could barely make a sound. We can hear him choking, he had never had anything so large in his throat before, but he is doing fine. 

Even though his butt plug was shockingly large for his puny little Pampered pussy, between his boyfriend and I, we are stretching him to his very limits, and probably a little beyond, but he will be fine.

Then we start fucking him good and proper, we synchronize our rhythms, slipping all the way in, and then pulling all the way out, until our heads damn near exit their homes, and then slip all in again. Every time Hades pulls out, eight year old gasps for breath, through his nose, of course, and gets as much air as he possibly can, before Hades completely plugs him full again.

Hades and I have not had sex for more than twenty four hours, in preparation for this time, we had insanely thickly diapered each other, locked each other up, and built up our stocks for this glorious time, and as such, we cannot hold for very long, and within only two minutes, we are exploding forth our copious cum loads. Hades had pulled out so that just his dick head was in eight year olds mouth, and then proceeded to flood his mouth, and even I saw some of his hot cum shoot out eight year olds nose, it was pretty fucking hot. I had gone the opposite way, and slammed my dick as far inside his double stuffed, Pampered pussy as I could, and am in the process of forcing so much cum inside his intestines, that some is probably joining Hades' cum inside eight year olds stomach.

And then we started pissing in him as well. We had saved up one hell of a load, and filled him so full he was expanding. I have no idea how much six year old added to eight year olds pussy, but it was probably nothing in comparison to what I just did, even though I had to hold back, so as not to burn him up either.

Now having gotten rid of one good sized load, we both start truly fucking eight year old good and proper. We are still going all in and almost all out, but now we are going much faster and fucking him almost brutally. I admit, I am having the time of my afterlife. We last only about five minutes before cumming again, and nearly drown eight year old once more.

We do not stop though, we each have at least eight cum loads in us, and we plan to share them pretty evenly amongst the two incredibly hot and deserving baby boys, so, as such, we keep on fucking away merrily and almost brutally, and fill eight year old up a further two times. 

By the time we pull out, eight year old looks shell shocked, he is in the biggest sex induced daze he had ever imagined. It took fully ten minutes for him to come down, and in that time, not one of the rest of us said a thing, waiting for him.

“Holy fuck, that was the most horrible thing I've ever experienced, it was so amazing.” He sighed deeply.

“And it's not over, now you get to be on the bottom as we all fill your hot little baby boyfriend.

“Fuck, I don't know if I have anything else in me to give.”

“You'll be fine.” I smiled brightly.

Well, six year old was clearly very ready, because he prepared his baby boyfriends diaper, and made him the size he wanted anyway, and then hopped on, after having prepared his own baby bum himself, pulling an even larger butt plug than had been in his baby boyfriends baby boy pussy.

“Now, fuck me so fucking good you're gonna kill me again.”

“Okay.” Hades and I said together.

This time Hades and I traded ends, we had known that even though six year old was technically younger, and even just a bit smaller than his older baby boyfriend, that he had been down here for several years already, and that he is very well versed at getting himself well and truly fucked. So, Hades and I slipped all in, in one brutal shove, and all he did was sigh deeply.

So, we started fucking him good and full as well. We came three times before we built up enough stocks to piss in him, and did so together, and then proceeded to truly piss fuck his cummy pissy Pampered pussy properly. All he did is moan and sigh the entire time. When we finally came for our fourth times in him, our eighth in total tonight, even we admitted that we were nearly wiped. When we pulled off, we were shocked to find that six year old was still bright eyed and cheery.

“That was so fucking amazing. Can we visit at least once a week from now on?”

“Okay.” Both Hades and I happily said together.

“Fuck, I don't think a week's enough to recuperate from that.” Eight year old said, he still looks a little dazed.

“Nah, you'll be fine Baby. Now, let's get all our destroyed diapers changed, and I think that all us dirty gay baby boy sluts deserve our diapers to be so fucking thick that we can barely walk.” I said.

“Okay.” Everyone said, all sounding very pleased with this idea.

And trust me, so fucking thickly diapered we could barely walk was exactly what we got, three incredibly thick and thirsty diapers, two with holes, and three incredibly thick and thirsty diaper doublers. We also got our super thick and comfortable baby pants on top of all that, and our diapers were taped on very well, so well in fact, that two full rolls of tape were used between the four of us.

“Now, I think we all could seriously use lots of water and food. Let's head to the kitchen.”

No one argued, gee, I wonder why, and when we arrived, we gave our two guests just plain boring old water, while Hades and I had nice misery water, as well as probably two litres or so of nectar.

“Can we try nectar as well?” Eight year old asked.

“No, unfortunately not. If you were to do so, you'd end up one of the zombies, and trust me, you don't want that. They don't have a nice life at all. Never be tempted to try it, you won't survive it.” Hades warned.

“Oh, okay, never trying that then.” He gasped and went sheet white.

“Good choice.” I laughed.

We then had a really good meal together, and then I decided our guests were too tired to make the trek back to their home, so we offered them a nice comfortable room in the castle, and told them to have a good sleep.

Hades and I even went to bed, and had a good sleep ourselves, and in the morning, we bade our guests farewell, and we all agreed on a time to get together in another weeks time, when we would all have some good clean fun.

My next appointment is this evening, and I am good and ready to go, so I gave my baby a kiss goodbye, and disappeared from hell and reappeared in the bedroom of the man who I am to bring home. His baby boyfriend is an incredibly cute little guy, riding his adult like a boy possessed, gee, I wonder what that is like. They are both very thickly diapered and soggy, and I can see cum and piss already leaking out the hole in the boys' sexy soggy diaper, so he has already been well filled. Mmmm, so nice.

The man I am about to take home is in his fifties, fifty six to be exact, but he is in amazing shape, and quite handsome, I can see what the boy likes about him, not to mention that he appears to fuck and fill real well, and that is always a plus.

The man saw me, he must have seen me just appear, and he has a shocked look on his face, for I am just in my diaper, and I have allowed my wings to show, so I think he already knows what I am here for.

“Who are you.” He whispered.

“I think you already know the answer to that. Your time is near, I'm afraid you don't make it past your next orgasm that's about to happen. You die mid cum in fact.”

“Is there anything I can do to stop that, it'll be so hard on my baby?”

“Afraid not. You're in excellent health, except your heart, but you've known that since you were a child, you weren't even expected to make it out of your twenties, so the fact that you're fifty six is supposedly a miracle. The fates were kind to you though, deemed that you'd live to now and teach many a lucky boy what love truly is. Such as your current little baby boyfriend, he's never known love in his life, until he found you.”

“He can't see you?”

“No, even though technically you're still going, you and I are on a different plane than he is, you're at most two minutes from your next, and sadly last orgasm of your living life. I'm here to take you home, for I am the angel of death to gay diaper lovers.”

“There's an angel of death for gay diaper lovers?”

“Yes, though I'm still pretty new to the job, I actually only died about a month ago now myself. Now, just as you cum, grab your baby, kiss him deeply and tell him that you love him with all your heart. He'll cry when he realizes what happened, but he'll be okay. You can feel your cum about to start, as well the ache in your chest, so, do it now.” I said, and he did.

He pumped his baby boy full of more cum, gasped, and then his heart quit. It was a few seconds until his body fully died, but he was in pure bliss the entire time. Finally his soul detached from his body, and I took him home.

“Now, because you have lived a long life, and not all of it as virtuous as it could have been, I do have to take you to the judges to have them determine your fate. Because you're a gay baby boy diaper lover, your file does end up before me to have the final say, but depending upon what all they find, you'll likely be very happy with where you go next. I'll try and streamline your process, so that you don't have long to wait though.”

“So, I'm really dead then, huh.”

“Afraid so.”

“And my young lover?”

“He'll be fine. He's not on my lists for the foreseeable future, so that's a good thing. However, with that being said, accidents can and do happen that the fates can't see, as well they can't always see suicide. Should he not be strong enough and commits suicide, then he'll be going somewhere else, somewhere I cannot control. Eventually he'll make it to our home, but eventually can be a very long time. No, I had a feeling from him that he'll be just fine, crushed, but happy to have learned love. You told him of your weakened heart, so he knew that you weren't quite as robust as most, and with your dying confession, I think that that'll be enough.”

“Can I go and see him?”

“Sorry, no, only angels can do that, and that's not your fate. To tell you the truth, I haven't even gone back to see my parents and haunt them like they deserved. It's just not really worth it. They have to learn to live their lives, and you have to learn to embrace your death.”

“Could I ask you to check up on him and make sure that he's doing okay?”

“You can ask, but I don't know how much I can do, if anything at all. I know I can't directly interfere in a mortals life, that's against the rules, and since I'm not related to him, I won't be able to really do much. I can tell you this, he realized what happened, and he cried for a few moments, wiped his tears away, kissed your forehead, said he loves you as well, changed your diaper, cleaning you up real well, and covered you up, so as to make it look like you died in your sleep. He doesn't want them thinking that you and he had sex. He doesn't want your memory tarnished by what they'd say. I can see in his mind that he's gonna call in the morning and say that he found you dead in your bed, since he has his own bedroom. So, he's thinking clearly, that's good.”

“It's already been that long?”

“Yes, the trip here takes several minutes, though it feels like the blink of an eye. Now, here's the lineup to get judged, you have to go through, and there's no reason for you to fear it. With any luck, it'll be me that comes and collects you on the other side to take you to your new home.”

“How long does that take?”

“Sometimes as little as a month, sometimes as long as twenty years.”

“I could stay standing here for up to twenty years?”

“Yes, but it won't feel like that to you. Time passes differently here than you're used to, so don't worry. Besides, the lineup's pretty short, so it shouldn't take long.”

“There's several hundred people in front of me.”

“Yes, well, sometimes it can be a couple or ten kilometers long.” I grinned.

“Yikes.”

“Yeah, lots of people all dying to get here, what can I say.”

“That, that was truly bad.”

“Yes, well, I didn't get sent to hell because I was pure and innocent.”

“You're being punished?”

“Technically no, but only because I have some properties about me that were very much liked by someone in upper management, and he wanted me for himself.”

“Ah, I see.”

“So, hopefully I'll see you soon, and I'll take you to your home.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

I left him there in the lineup, and headed home myself.

Once home, Hades and I had hot gay baby boy sex together, it was pretty amazing. We both ended the affair after having cum eight times, pissed twice, and with multiple bruises and scrapes from our raw animalistic sex. It was pretty hot.

For the next few days, we really did not much of anything, though we did have sex every day too, which is always amazing, but I wanted more, again.

“I'm heading down to the fields of punishment to get us a guest, would you like to join me?” I said after breakfast.

“Nah, you go find us a guest and I'll happily use and abuse him once he's here.”

“Okay, be back as quick as can be.”

With a quick kiss goodbye, I headed out with a spring in my step. When I arrived, I asked one of the harpies for directions to what I wanted, and she pointed the way with a grin. As I walked through the fields of punishment with a happy smile on my face, I got some pretty disgusted looks. Most of the punishments cannot even be seen, most of them are in the persons own head, yet they can still see, feel, and hear everything that is happening around them. As I pass every man, I touch him to gain his story, and some are truly sickening. I mean, I know I am evil and all, but what some of these people did makes even me sick. Let me put it to you this way, some of their crimes make me look like a perfect angel, which, believe you me, I most certainly am not.

After scouting for well over an hour, checking hundreds of men, I finally found the perfect one. He is in his thirties, was killed by the electric chair, all because he killed his son. Why he killed his son, because he was gay. Well, that just boils my blood, and not in a good way. He not only killed the poor boy, but he totally mutilated him, completely destroyed him, all because he was gay. His son was also a diaper lover, and that nearly disgusted his father as much as finding out he was gay. So, in other words, the perfect companion.

“What's your punishment?” I asked, because I did not bother looking, I wanted him to tell me.

“To stand here for eternity and dream of the life my son could have had, had I not killed him.”

“Hmm, doesn't seem to be working. You don't have tears streaking down at the beautiful life that you cut short.”

“Why would I, he was a filthy beast, the only thing I picture is killing him over and over again, and that brings me peace.”

“Ah, so your punishment clearly needs to be adjusted.”

“No, just standing here is punishment enough.”

“No, clearly it's not. You hear all the wailing despair around you, that should be you too. It's supposed to be punishment, it's supposed to be horrible beyond measure. If I had've been the one to assign your punishment, you'd better believe you'd be in agony right now. And, considering my position, I plan on having your case looked into and your punishment adjusted accordingly. Now, however, you've just been volunteered as a guest for a private party. So, come with me, don't even think about refusing.” I said, and then gave him the mental prod and permission to move. 

The man followed me obediently, and as soon as we made it to the castle, I took our guest to the play room. I made him close his eyes, and did not give him permission to open them, so he has to obey, which I like. I laid him down, stripped him of all his clothes, and diapered him nice and thick.

“What are you doing to me?” He asked, though he is still unable to open his eyes.

“What's it feel like?”

“It feels like you're diapering me.”

“That's right, I am. You punished your son for being a baby, forced him to wear diapers, then made fun of him for being a baby. You're the reason he became a diaper lover in the first place, and from here on out, this is part of your new punishment. You will be forced to wear diapers all day, every day, without fail, only, I will never allow you to love them. You will be changed once per day, you use and fill only your diapers, period. Normally those in the fields of punishment don't have to worry about their bathroom needs, you don't get to eat or drink anyway, so no bathroom needs at all. You'll be different, though, no, you'll now need to go from now on, and you can only do so into your diaper. Even if you did manage to take it off, you would not be able to go until your diaper is back on you. I will be making you piss and shit your diapers, except today, today is only piss. This is only part one of the new punishment that I've come up for you.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” He asked, actually crying now.

“Because, you're a monster.”

“He had to be fixed, it's not my fault he was a freak.”

I admit, I smacked him real hard.

“What was that for?”

“The only freak was you. You mutilated his body so bad that they could barely tell that he was human for fuck sake, you killed him slowly and painfully, and then, once he did finally die, you destroyed him. You died far too fast when sitting in that chair, you did not feel anywhere near enough pain, nowhere near what you caused your son, and there's part number two, of many parts I might add, of your new punishment, eternal pain and suffering. Every cut you doled out to your son before he finally died, you'll feel ten times, every cry of pain and torture he cried, you'll cry ten times.”

“That's only part two?” He cried out even more.

“Oh yes. Part three, my lover and I are gonna give to you today, and we won't allow you to enjoy it, and will be done at least once a week to you by someone, anyone who wishes to I might add. You're gonna find out shortly what that is, so don't bother asking. Now, your baby diaper needs to be really wet for our next part, so you need lots and lots to drink. So, drink from my baby bottle, and if you even think of biting, I will ensure that your punishment is ceaseless and tireless.” I said, and then pulled his head around, since he is still laying down, pushed down the front of my diaper, fed him my cock, which very nearly plugged his mouth, and then let go my entire torrent of piss. 

I was not kind enough to allow my piss to just go down his throat, oh no, I wanted him to taste every glorious drop of it, and I never allowed him to lose one drop either.

“How was that?”

“That was truly revolting.”

“Good, I hoped that'd be your stance, which is why I wanted to do that, to see if that'd also be a suitable punishment for you, and so, every day several someones will feed you their piss, usually ten or fifteen per day, depending on how much you can take. Once more, I will never allow you to enjoy this.”

“And you call me evil.”

“Never said I wasn't, you're just more so, and you deserve to be punished heartily.”

“No one deserves this. That's the reason I had to kill my son, he liked all this.”

“Yeah, but what's not to like, this is awesome. I wish I could allow you to eventually see how true this is, but no, instead, I want you to always hate it. Now, no more talking, you need to peepee your thick thirsty tape on baby diaper, and then you're gonna get to enjoy your next bit of punishment, though, enjoy is probably not what you'll be doing.”

I left him there, unable to move or do anything, but not before feeding him as much water as I could. I went and found Hades and I told him all about who I found and how I was changing his punishment. He was all for it, and admitted that he did not remember that particular person, so he did not think he had set his punishment, because, like he said, it had been far too lenient.

About two hours later, when I knew that our guest would likely be nice and soggy already, I went and collected him and took him to our playroom. As soon as I had him there, and strapped into the sex swing, I allowed him to talk once again.

“What've you done to me. The pain's horrible, it's unbearable.”

“I told you, every cut, every moment of pain and suffering you caused in your son, you'll feel ten times. Didn't I make myself clear on that?”

“There's no way that that useless freak felt near that much.”

“I'd be careful how you word your next thoughts. You see, I'm gay, also a diaper lover, and so is my boyfriend, of whom has a lot of sway around here. You see, talking like that sorta pisses us off, a lot, and you haven't even begun to know torture, but you'll find out, oh, you'll soon find out just what kinda tortures I can come up with for the likes of you.”

“You're a monster.”

“So I've been told, many times, and by far better people than you I might add.”

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“You'll find out, soon enough. Do you feel how we have you trussed up though?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, that's to make the next part far more enjoyable for us, though I'm certain that you're gonna hate it.”

“What.” He asked, as I was poking a hole in the back of his diaper, I did not answer.

Hades and I then poked a hole in the fronts of each others diapers, pulled out each others monster erections, and then prepared ourselves for entry.

Hades gave me first crack at the mans ass, while he took the mans mouth, and both of us mounted the swing, adjusting it as necessary to align us perfectly, and then I mouthed on three, then counted it down, and on three, we both rammed our cocks inside the man.

Even though he has an incredibly large cock filling his mouth and throat, damn near going all the way into his stomach, the wail that we heard then was not an out of place sound in the fields of punishment.

He could not talk though, since of course his throat is being brutally assaulted, but from the wails of agony, I can only guess that he is enjoying himself as much as Hades and I are. Well, we would be enjoying his position, a great deal in fact.

I admit, we fucked him rough and hard, Hades had grabbed two full hands full of hair, and was ripping bits out here and there as he throat raped him. If he could have puked, I guarantee you, he would have, but I made sure to turn off that ability, though I did allow him to still retch and gag. Hades was also not allowing him to breathe, and every time he pulled out, and the man thought he would be able to take a breath, as soon as he started to inhale, Hades pounded all the way back in again. I am reasonably certain he went down the wrong hole several times in doing this, and from the sounds the guy was making, I am reasonably certain that Hades was causing untold amounts of pain.

Then there is what I am doing to the mans asshole. Tearing it up by the looks of it. The amount of blood coating my massive cock as I pull all the way out is astounding. He must be feeling woozy from blood loss the way it looks, but I am not stopping at all, and am very roughly fucking his asshole as well. All the way out, until I pop out, my head still inside the soggy diaper though, and then ramming back in, until our soggy diapers are roughly pressed together. The diaper material is nearly spraying out with every brutal thrust.

We got into such a good rhythm, that we are swinging back and forth over quite an arc, and I must say, it is incredibly enjoyable. 

And then we both came. Hades pulled out, so that only the head of his cock was in his mouth.

“Take it all, drink it all down, I guarantee you'll hate it, but you'll hate what I do next if you spill so much as one precious drop of my cum and piss.” He growled out, sounding very much monster like.

And then he spewed. He gave him every drop he could possibly give him, sadly not full strength, he did not want to turn him to dust, but did make sure that it would burn him a lot. Hades gave him probably a good solid couple litres worth of cum, and then easily that much in piss again. He retched and gagged the entire time.

As he was feeding the man his cum and piss, so was I, only his load was probably joining mine right in the mans stomach, because when I started to cum, I slammed in as far as I possibly could, and plugged him fully.

“Ah, much better. Have you had enough yet?” I asked our guest of honour.

“Yes, I've learned my lesson.” He cried miserably. Ah, what a wondrous sound.

“Ah, but I don't think you have, I don't think you ever can, and, truth be told, we're not really ready to stop yet anyway. I have at least another two nice little loads of cum in me, and I think you truly want them.”

“Oh, please, no, I hate it, I can't stand it, it's horrible beyond belief. No one deserves this kinda torture.”

“That's where you're so very wrong, you do deserve this, and so much more. Not to mention, we are gonna do it, and there's nothing that you can do to stop us from doing so. Not to mention, your pleas and crying really turn us on and make us wanna fuck you hard, so, please, continue wailing and crying in misery.” I said happily.

He was in so much pain and agony that he could not help but cry, but he tried so hard not to. When we traded ends and slammed our cocks back into him again, he wailed out even more.

We fucked him rough and dirty for almost an hour and a half more, cumming a further three times in him. By the time we were done, so was he, he had passed out before we even finished, yet we still finished in him anyway, only, Hades, who was in his throat again, slammed all in and pumped all his cum into his stomach almost directly.

I unstrapped our guest, laid him down, pulled off his totally destroyed diaper, and had to laugh at what we had done to his asshole. It was almost as ruined as his diaper had been. I slipped a large butt plug inside his broken and battered asshole, put as thick a diaper on him as I could, and then called for a zombie to take the man back to the fields of punishment. As soon as they were gone, I turned to Hades and changed his diaper, opting to go for two diapers and two doublers again, and then he changed me as well. We still have our butt plugs in us from this morning, so we are good to go there.

“Ah, so much better. A brutal fuck, and then a wonderfully thick diaper. How much better could a day get.” I sighed deeply as soon as I was fully taped up.

“Yes, that was rather enjoyable, wasn't it.”

“Mmmhmm. I think he'll haveta be a guest from time to time, huh, he was rather enjoyable, he screamed lots, it was rather soothing.”

“That it was Baby, that it was.” Hades grinned to me.

After that, we got into a bit of a routine again, and though we had wondrous gay baby boy sex at least once per day, with each other, and we diapered each other up nice and thick every day, every so often, I still got the urge to truly punish someone who deserved it, so I found that at least once a month I would go and find someone who truly deserved to be fucked brutally. Also, at least once a month, I went to the gay diaper lovers paradise and found a willing partner or ten, and Hades and I had an orgy, those are always fun as well.

Once per month, I also punished Hades and made him do his paperwork, so that he did not end up with such a huge backlog of souls waiting to enter again. Before I knew it, I had been in hell for a year already, and I was having the time of my afterlife. How could I not, I was having hot gay baby boy diaper loving sex every day, sometimes two or three times, sometimes with just my baby, sometimes with others, what more could a gay baby boy diaper lover ask for, really. 

Given that there just are not that many gay baby boy diaper lovers, I am not always that terribly busy collecting souls, maybe once every month or two on average, I would say, I would have to go and collect someone. Very rare do I have to go collect more than one in a month, but it does happen. Then there are all the accident victims that I greet once we find out who they are, and I always take them home, and show them around.

It is funny, but even though no one wants to die, I rarely ever have anyone fight me on it when I appear to them and tell them that it is their time. Most already feel it coming anyway, and are ready for it. The few that are not, usually argue with me, but like I tell them, it is not up to me, it is only my job to take them home. Once there though, and after finishing their judging, I always take them home and they are always happy with what they find, for how could they not be, really. All those gay baby boy diaper lovers there to enjoy, for eternity, how much better could it be.

****Well, if you made it this far, thanks, I hope you enjoyed. Email me at erich5748 at ymail.com if you wish.****


End file.
